Never Far Away (Emily Series Pt 5)
by AC1830
Summary: Adam and Emily are expecting their first child but someone from their past arrives that could prove deadly for both Adam and Emily.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Far Away**

 **(Emily Series #5)**

 **Prologue**

April 1867

Detective John Briggs sat in his office in San Francisco, CA studying the report in front of him. The packet had just arrived from Chicago about a murder at an arena. They had a suspect and thought the person was heading West to San Francisco. He was flipping through the papers again to make sure he hadn't missed anything when Sergeant Myers walked in.

"You wanted to see me Detective?"

"Sit down Myers. You worked that murder case at the arena last month right?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Tell me about it." Briggs clasped his hands together and stared at the Sergeant across the desk.

"Well, sir, as my report said, the man was shot in the chest. Point blank, one shot. It was a small gun too, like a derringer."

"Who was he?"

"He was the trainer for the fighters there."

"I assume you haven't found the shooter yet."

"Uh, no sir. It happened when the man was alone. All the fighters had left for the day so there were no witnesses. Do you have some information that could help us?"

"Read this." Briggs handed the Chicago papers to Myers who scanned them quickly then looked at his superior with shock.

"Sir, it's the same thing, same method of death. Do you think it's the same person?"

"My gut tells me it is." Pointing at the papers he said, "He was alone, he was connected to professional fighters and he was shot the same way, but, one difference. They have a witness. This person heard two people arguing, then a shot. But the witness ran before the shooter came out. It also says the witness came forward later saying he was sure one of the voices belonged to a woman."

"Sir the Chicago murder took place nearly three months ago. That's long enough for someone to have traveled here. Do you think the person is still here?"

"I don't know but we need to find out. I want you to reopen the investigation and try to link these two cases together. Keep me informed at all turns."

"Yes sir."

Myers left and Briggs went back to studying the report. Something kept nudging his memory. Two murders, same method, both men connected to fighting. Gathering the papers, he stood and walked out to the file room. It was going to be a long night but he needed to figure out what it was he couldn't remember. His gut told him these murders were connected to an old crime. Briggs just needed time to figure out the connection.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Early June 1867

Afternoon sun shone on the tops of the massive pines around Adam Cartwright's home, creating patterns of dancing shadows in the yard as a cool spring breeze blew through. Emily Cartwright wrapped her wool shawl more tightly around her shoulders as she sat in the swing on the front porch. Although it was a few weeks until summer there were still some cool days and she took every opportunity to be outside after the harsh Nevada winter. Dinner was keeping warm on the stove so she decided to wait on the front porch for Adam's return home.

This was her second Spring in Nevada. She and Adam had married almost a year and a half ago. Emily couldn't help but smile whenever she recalled those months. Their New Year's Day wedding at the Ponderosa and brief honeymoon in an old family cabin that Adam's brothers had renovated was everything she'd dreamed it could be. Two months later she and Adam left for an extended honeymoon across the country, finishing up in Boston, Adam's birthplace and New York City, Emily's birthplace and where her father, Henry Carter, still resided. When they returned home Adam and his brothers began work on his and Emily's own home which was finished by the end of the summer.

Emily was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a quickening in her abdomen. She smiled and looked downward as she gently rubbed a spot under her ribs.

"I know little one, he's a bit late but he'll be here soon." Just a few months ago Emily found out she was with child and told Adam at the Valentine's Day dance in Virginia City. Since then he had been beside himself with excitement and also very protective of her. Now she was over halfway there and couldn't wait until the baby arrived in late summer. Adam had already finished the baby's room and she was working to decorate it.

A shadow of a frown creased Emily's brow as she reflected on a current conflict she and Adam were having. As she gently swung back and forth in the swing, she tried to find a solution she and her husband could agree on. Since moving to Nevada, Emily had been working a couple of days a week for Hiram Wood as his legal assistant. It was the same type of job she'd held in Sacramento for Theodore Watkins. She was thrilled to be able to continue that work in Nevada and Adam fully supported her. But now, he wasn't so sure. As she moved closer to having the baby Adam wanted her to stay home, near family. Emily argued that if something happened the doctor was in town and he could help her there. Adam had put his foot down, refusing to let her go into town anymore without him and that meant not being able to work for Hiram since Adam was now working on the Ponderosa every day. Emily had even gone so far as to ask Ben to speak with Adam and try to get him to listen to reason. That failed miserably as Adam now resented her bringing his family into their private discussions. Emily sighed not knowing what to do next.

The rhythm of pounding hooves brought her attention back to the present. Emily stood and smoothed out her dress. She put a smile on her face as she stepped out to greet her husband. It felt good to feel his arms around her and his warm lips touch hers. She felt a mild sadness within as they greeted one another. All she wanted was for Adam to listen to her side and not make a snap decision. She became determined to try again after dinner.

Dinner was fairly quiet as Adam talked about his work that day and Emily showed him later what she had accomplished in the baby's room. Afterward, they sat by the fire, Adam reading and Emily knitting. She drew in a deep breath and took the plunge as she put her knitting down.

"Adam, I'd like to discuss something with you."

Adam closed his book and looked at Emily. He noticed she seemed nervous and began to suspect the topic.

"Of course. What's on your mind Emily?"

"Will you hear me out before you say anything?"

"Yes."

"Okay." She clasped her hands together, took a breath and began. "Adam, I'm troubled by the disagreement we are having. I want to keep working for Hiram until Doctor Martin says I shouldn't but you want me to stop now. Adam, I want you to understand that working for Hiram doesn't put any stress on me or the baby and I need to keep my mind active. There is just so much I can do around the house. Also, I feel isolated here. For the few hours I'm in town I get to see other people and meet with some friends. It's only two days a week and that is perfect for me. That is what I want you to understand."

While Emily spoke Adam moved to stand by the fireplace. When she finished he stared at the fire and spoke quietly.

"I didn't realize you felt so isolated up here. I should have considered that. I know you enjoy your work and Hiram very much appreciates it, but I still have to stand by my answer. You're getting much closer to your due date and I don't want something to happen before it's time."

Emily stood and paced around the room. She was trying to be civil but she couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't believe it, Adam! I still have a few months to go and you're acting like the baby could come tomorrow. Paul has said I'm fine and he's fine with me working if it doesn't tire me out. Please Adam. I will go stir crazy if I can't do this for Hiram. I'm used to the city and all the people." Adam turned to look at her then and Emily forged ahead. "Don't misunderstand. I love it here. I'm happy here and I love you. But, well, I just don't know what else to say. I've got to do this, at least for two more months." She turned her back on him and tried to calm herself down.

Adam sighed and dropped his head. He glanced sideways at the back of his wife and rubbed his neck. What was he to do? He took a step toward her, but she moved to the front door.

"I'm going outside to get some fresh air. It's gotten a bit stuffy in here." With a withering look at her husband she pulled her shawl off the hook and left.

Adam stared at the closed front door and scratched the back of his head. He kicked at the hearth then moved to his office to do some paper work.

Outside, Emily stood by the corral and watched hers and Adam's horses nibble some hay. Starlight lifted her head to smell the air then walked slowly over to the fence where Emily was. She nuzzled her mistress and nickered a greeting.

"Hello, girl. How I wish I could just saddle you and ride away for a while." Emily reached for some hay on the ground and held it out for her mare. As she stroked the sleek black neck and white blaze, she remembered how Adam had surprised her with the horse on Christmas Day just before their wedding. Starlight was aptly named for her black body and a few white spots on her rump. She and Emily had bonded almost immediately.

Starlight pushed against Emily's shoulder then turned back to her grazing. Just then Jake Thompson, their foreman, came out of the barn.

He leaned his arms on the fence rails and greeted Emily.

"Evening Mrs. Cartwright." He noticed she wasn't her cheerful self. "Is everything alright? Anything I can do for you?"

"Oh, no Jake, I'm fine." She watched Starlight and Sport chase each other around the corral, a bit envious of the freedom the two horses shared. At that moment she made up her mind. "Actually, Jake, would you ready the buggy for me? I need to go for ride."

"Uh, of course ma'am. Will Adam be joining you?"

"No, Jake. It'll just be me. I'll wait here while you get it ready."

Her cool look at him told him not to ask any other questions. He did what he was asked and brought the buggy around by the corral.

He helped Emily into the buggy then took a chance to ask, "May I ask where you're riding to, Ma'am?"

"I'm going to see Mr. Cartwright." Then she flicked the reins and was gone.

A little later, Adam found Jake in the barn bedding the horses down for the night.

"Evening Adam. I'll just finish here then head on home if that's alright."

"Sure Jake." Adam looked around the barn.

"Adam, you looking for something?"

Adam coughed a little and let out a look of chagrin. "Yeah, my wife. Have you seen her?"

Jake didn't meet Adam's eyes but nodded. "Yeah, a little bit ago. She was over by the corral."

Adam studied his foreman's face. "And? Well, out with it man."

"Dang it all, Adam. I didn't know what to do. She looked at me so steely-eyed. She took the buggy and went to your Pa's house."

"She WHAT?!" Adam stormed around the barn letting out a few choice words, making Jake and the horses nervous. Finally he calmed down and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Adam. I tried to talk her out of it but she seemed to be in a mood, and… well." He ran his hand through his thick brown hair and looked forlornly at Adam. "Anything I can do to help?"

"No Jake. Thanks. I know it's not your fault." Adam had to laugh. "Emily can be intimidating sometimes with that look she gets. Listen you go on home. I'll saddle Sport and head on over to Pa's. Good night Jake."

" 'night Adam. Hope things work out okay for you two." He offered his hand to Adam.

Adam shook his hand and couldn't help but smile at Jake's sincerity and friendship. "Thanks. I'm sure they will." Adam just hoped that was true.

As Adam saddled Sport and road to his father's house he was trying to figure out just what he wanted to say. When he walked up to the front door he hadn't come up with anything. He knocked a couple of times then opened the door. What he saw made his heart melt. Emily was sitting in Ben's red chair and Ben was sitting on the low table holding her hands and trying to get her calmed down. Both of them turned toward Adam when he opened the door.

"Hi Pa, Emily." Adam fingered his hat nervously. "I, um, came to make sure you were alright Emily. Uh, Pa, can we have a moment. Please?"

Ben took the cue. He squeezed Emily's hands and smiled at her, then went into the kitchen. He glanced at Adam as he walked by but Adam was too focused on Emily to notice.

Both stared at each other for a while then Adam finally found his voice. He walked toward the hearth as he spoke. "I was worried about you. For a while I didn't know where you were until Jake told me you were here. Are you alright?"

Emily nodded. "I had to come, Adam. I needed to talk to someone who would listen to me. Among the many traits you got from your father, it seems that wasn't one of them."

Adam bristled at that comment. For an instant he felt like giving a retort but held it back. "I listened to you. I just don't agree with your assessment."

"So you think that gives you right to dictate what I can do?" Emily stood up and moved away from the fire and Adam. "I just want to go home Adam. I'm not mad at you. I'm frustrated. I think it best we get some sleep and try again tomorrow to discuss this."

Adam opened his mouth to speak but Ben interrupted him. "I think she's right Adam. It might be best to get a good night's sleep and start with a fresh perspective tomorrow."

Adam just nodded and walked past Emily to open the door for her. She gave Ben a kiss on the cheek then walked out with Adam following behind. No more words were spoken. As Ben watched his son and daughter-in-law head home he said a small prayer that they would let their love for each other guide them through this storm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Around mid-morning, the stage coach pulled to a jerking halt in front of the Virginia City stage depot. A young boy quickly put a step by the coach then opened the door to begin assisting the passengers down to the street. This time there were only two passengers, a beautiful young woman dressed in an expensive travelling suit, and Candy Canaday, foreman of the Ponderosa. Candy gave a small coin to the waiting lad, but the woman refused assistance from the boy or the cowboy. She was about to request that her bags be delivered to the hotel but the cowboy was blocking the window. She stood nearby tapping her foot impatiently, her dark brown eyes smoldering.

Candy leaned on the counter and ruffled the boy's hair as he gave him another coin. "Here you go Tommy. Would you go ask Jeff at the livery to saddle my horse while I check the mail? Tell him I'll be by in about half an hour."

"Sure Mr. Candy." He eyed the shiny coins. "Gee, thanks."

Candy laughed as Tommy took off on his mission. "Got any mail for the Ponderosa, Zeke?"

This conversation peaked the lady's interest. Not above eavesdropping, she stood silently a few feet away.

"Not a thing, Candy. The mail train's due in about noon. If anything comes in I'll send it out to the ranch. Say how was your trip to Reno?"

"Profitable. Don't worry about delivering it, we're not expecting anything critical. Besides somebody from the ranch will be in town most days this week, most likely Adam or Joe. We're getting ready for roundup and the cattle drive, so they'll be comin' in pretty often to get supplies. I best get going. Gotta get some papers to Mr. Cartwright's attorney. See ya around."

Zeke grabbed Candy's arm and leaned toward him. "By the way Candy, I bet that lady passenger made it a rather interesting trip, right?" Zeke winked at Candy, not seeing the lady standing nearby.

Candy leaned into the ticket window and frowned at Zeke. "I'd rather move a thousand head of cattle through the frozen Sierras in the dead of winter, than ever be anywhere near her. No matter how hot it was on that stage, it's a miracle I didn't get frostbite." Candy held his hands out for emphasis.

Zeke whistled, "That bad huh?"

Candy nodded. "That bad." He cocked his head and headed toward the office of Hiram Wood to leave a contract for Ben.

Zeke shivered just a bit as he watched Candy cross the street. At that moment, the woman was standing in front of the window with an angry expression. She spoke with slow, icy words.

"You would do well to mind your own business, which at this moment is to make sure my bags are promptly delivered to the hotel." She turned abruptly and walked purposefully across the street to the hotel. Zeke watched her enter the lobby and ignore the gentleman holding the door for her.

"Geez, she even snubbed Ben Cartwright. That is one cold-hearted woman."

Just then the telegraph machine began clicking, drawing his attention back to his work. Zeke muttered to himself, "No one talks to ol' Zeke that way. I'll get her bags over there _after_ I deal with this message."

Leaving the hotel after a railroad meeting, Ben Cartwright held the door open for a young woman just entering the lobby. He tipped his hat as she passed by and found himself completely ignored for his services. He watched her walk to the front desk, then he left the hotel in search of Roy Coffee.

After scanning the area to determine where the sheriff could be, Ben walked decidedly down the boardwalk to the Sheriff's office. He swung the door open and found his friend bent over several wanted posters while someone was yelling and complaining from the cell area. Ben couldn't help but smile, and shook his head. He never envied Roy his job. He stood in the doorway with his hands on his hips and chuckled.

"Roy, I swear each time I see you you're in the same position."

"Huh, oh, hello Ben. Yeah, it's these blasted wanted posters. They never stop comin'. You can see my wall's full of 'em and now I got near a dozen more." Roy held his hand out to indicate the chair in front of his desk. "Have a seat. I'll be right with ya as soon as I let those loudmouths outa my jail."

Roy swung around and grabbed the cell keys from the wall hook behind him. He disappeared into the other section and the yelling ceased immediately. After a moment Ben saw Roy manhandling two filthy drifters out the door.

"You two good-fer-nothings get on yer horses quick like an' I don't wanna see you back in my town again." He slammed the door. Turning around to see his friend grinning at him, Roy's scowl quickly became a sheepish grin.

"Sorry 'bout that Ben. Them two drifters got drunk at the Bucket o' Blood last night and almost tore the place up after they didn't like the way a card game went. I've been listenin' to their caterwauling all morning." Roy shoved some posters of wanted men and women away from the corner of his desk and hitched one leg up to sit on it. "Now what can I do fer ya this fine day. Hope there ain't nothin' wrong at the ranch."

Ben smiled and held up his hand to forestall any further questions. "No Roy. Everything's fine out at the Ponderosa. I had about an hour before meeting Hiram so I wondered if you'd like to join me for lunch. And seeing that you've had a rough morning, you pick the place and I'll buy."

Roy jumped up and slapped Ben on the shoulder. "Just let me get my gun and lock up the place."

A few minutes later the two old friends were heading to the International Hotel for some "good ole' Ponderosa steaks" as Roy had put it.

After they sat down, the hostess showed a formally dressed young woman to a table nearby. Ben and Roy observed her for a moment to see if a gentleman would be joining her but none did.

"Now that's a bit strange ta see a woman dressed as fine as she is sittin' all alone."

Ben agreed, "Maybe she's travelling. I held the front door open for her a bit ago and she acted like she didn't see me, then she went to the front desk. It is the hotel restaurant after all Roy, so it wouldn't be too unusual."

Before anymore could be said their steaks arrived and the two men were absorbed in friendly conversation.

"So you say Emily's threatenin' to leave Adam ifn he don't let her have some choice in her activities?" He laughed heartily. "Ben, I bet he'll be fit to be tied when that baby does make an appearance. How long you say it'll be now?"

"Oh, about August, maybe September. And no Roy, I didn't say she was going to leave him but she's already asked me three times to talk to him. Adam had her stop working for Hiram last month and won't let her go back. Paul says everything is fine and she and the baby are healthy." Ben paused and stared at his friend, "In fact she came over last night nearly in tears begging me to talk to him again. I told her I sympathized with her and said I'd talk to him. After a while Adam showed up. They talked and Emily eventually offered a truce of sorts. The problem is, Roy, he knows he needs to back off but just can't bring himself to do it. I just wish I knew why." Ben sighed and stabbed his fork into his slice of apple pie.

Roy just laughed at his friend's predicament. Through the years he'd been through life, injury and almost death with the Cartwrights but he found this situation with Adam and his expectant wife to be most entertaining.

As he finished his pie, Roy checked his watch. "Ben, did ya say you were meetin' Hiram?"

Ben hastily swallowed his last bite and wiped the crumbs from his lips. "Yes, Roy. I guess we best get going." Ben laid some cash on the table to cover the meal and tip, then both men left the hotel, Ben heading to the attorney's office and Roy back to his office and those wanted posters.

At the table nearby, a cold smile crept across the woman's face as she stood to leave. Her dark, hooded eyes followed the two men as they left the lobby. She headed to her room to change into less identifying clothes. She was looking forward to getting to know the people of Virginia City a little bit better.

By late afternoon the woman had visited several shops and the bank. With some vague but well-placed questions, she had discreetly learned a lot about the largest ranch in the state and the family who owns it. Managing to confirm the information she had about who killed her brother, she also was able to get a description of him. Now she was ready to make him pay dearly for what he had done. Thinking about how she would do that she headed to a cemetery on the edge of town.

Gloved fingers caressed the flat, cold stone, outlining the letters carved into it. The setting sun cast long shadows across the wild grass which buried the stone as much as the grave, both already faded from the town's memory. However, memories flooded her mind unwillingly - a weak mother who hated her life so much she ended it in front of her two young children; a drunken and abusive father who worshiped his illegal shipping business over his family and was killed in a mutiny on one of his ships; her young brother whom she promised to protect no matter what. Her cold heart could feel no pain, no sadness; only pure hatred for the man who had put her only sibling, the only person she ever cared about, in this place.

One last time she traced the letters: J. L. She fumed at the inscription, "They couldn't even put your full name on it," she spat out with a hiss. "I promised you, Jason, that I would protect you, and I will. The man who did this to you will pay dearly for taking your sweet life. And after I have finished with him I will make sure you have a proper stone. No one will forget the name of Landry ever again. Especially, Adam Cartwright!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

The following morning, Ben sat at the table eating breakfast. He was mulling over what he would say to Adam that he hadn't already said concerning Emily's need to work. Hoss came lumbering down the stairs and took his place at the table. He cheerfully greeted his father. Diving into the eggs, ham and biscuits, he hadn't noticed his father's somber mood. After several bites Hoss realized his father was awfully quiet. He chanced a glance at him and saw a familiar expression.

"Ya gonna talk ta Adam again, Pa?"

"Yes, I'll leave in a few minutes. I just don't know what else I can say to him." Ben looked askance at his middle son. "Do you have any ideas how to talk some sense into your brother?"

Hoss shook his head as he chewed. "Sorry Pa, this is your can o' worms. Me and Joe don't want nothin' ta do with it."

"You're no help." Ben grumbled and drank his coffee as Hoss let a small smile creep out.

"Uh Pa, afore ya go see Adam, I need ta get those contracts from ya. Ya know, the ones Candy brought in from Reno. My stage fer Sacramento leaves this afternoon."

"Hmm? Oh, yes. They're in the large envelope on my desk. I should be back before you leave but if not have a good trip, son. Just make sure you get those contracts turned in before you go see Elsa." Ben gave Hoss a knowing smile.

Hoss blushed but reassured Ben, "I will Pa. Don't ya worry none. I'll head straight to the attorney's office when I get there tomorrow morning. I won't be seein' Elsa till lunch time."

Ben couldn't help but smile inside whenever Hoss mentioned Elsa. She was a good friend of Emily's and helped Emily to escape from her former, abusive fiancé, Jason Landry. She and Emily's other friend, Carla, spent some time at the Ponderosa when Adam and Emily were married on New Year's Day a year and a half ago. Joe and Hoss became official escorts for the young ladies during that time. While Joe and Carla remained friends, Hoss and Elsa had found a deeper connection. Over the last year Hoss had found more and more reasons to go to Sacramento, where Elsa now lived after she left San Francisco. The entire family felt some kind of announcement would come from Hoss after this trip, although Hoss kept denying it.

When Ben realized his coffee cup was empty he stood and headed for the door. "Guess I better get this over with. Don't forget to tell Joe to pick up those branding tools after he drops you off at the stage depot."

"Okay, Pa. See ya fer lunch ifn Adam don't let his temper loose on ya." Hoss smirked and wrinkled his nose as Ben headed out the door. "Shore glad that ain't me goin' ta talk ta Adam." He emptied the rest of the food onto his plate since he knew Joe was already out with the hands working the calf tally for the roundup. As he ate his thoughts began to drift to his trip to Sacramento and seeing Elsa again.

Ben let Buck slowly walk into Adam's yard. He listened for sounds that might indicate where his oldest son might be. As he dismounted, he heard loud thumps coming from the barn. Taking a deep breath, he patted Buck on the neck after tying the rein to the rail and headed in the direction of the noises.

Carefully opening the barn door Ben found Adam cleaning out the stalls with a vengeance. Ben put his gloves on and grabbed a pitchfork so he could help with the straw.

"Mornin', son. Want some help with the stalls?"

Adam stopped working and turned to see his father stroll in with a pitchfork in hand.

"Suit yourself, Pa. I'm almost finished cleaning this one. You can put straw in those if you like."

Both men worked together silently for about a half hour. When the stalls were done Ben rested on a storage box while Adam put the tools away.

"You seem to be a bit agitated this morning."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

The silence was deafening. Adam couldn't take it any longer.

"Listen, Pa." Adam paced in front of his father. "I have to apologize for Emily putting you in the middle of our disagreement. It's not fair to you. I know that's why you're here now. She asked you for a third time to talk to me. Am I right?"

Ben reached for his son's arm and pulled him over to sit beside him. "Yes son. But know this. I don't mind helping out any way I can. I'm only doing what she has asked of me – to speak with you and ask you to consider her situation. Listen to her son. You two are both strong-minded. You have to listen to each other in order to find a resolution. Much like you and I have learned to do." Ben put his hand on Adam's knee and squeezed it for emphasis.

Adam dropped his head and sighed. "I know Pa. I have listened to her, believe me I have. While her arguments are perfectly sound they just don't bring me any comfort. I'm too worried she'll overwork herself and lose the baby." A thought hit Ben, _So that's his problem._ Ben knew exactly what Adam was feeling. He'd felt the same way when Elizabeth was carrying Adam and wanted to work in the Chandler's shop.

"Adam, son, look at me." Ben waited as Adam finally turned his eyes up to meet his father's. "You can't live with fears like that. You know as well as I do that good things happen and bad things happen. You have to live your life freely, not in fear. You can't keep Emily in a protective cocoon. It's not fair to her and can cause more stress on her than letting her work for Hiram. Show her you love her by letting her do this. Choose your battles carefully, son. You'll learn this as time goes on. Some things just aren't worth the arguments and the hurt feelings. You'll learn to trust your wife's instincts as well as your own. After a while, you'll both find a way to work out your differences. I hope this makes sense."

Adam was silent for a time as he considered his father's words but finally nodded his agreement. "Yeah I guess it does. This is the first big disagreement we've had. You're both right. She'll be much happier if she's busy. I'll talk to her tonight." At his father's askance expression, he added, "Jake's taken her into town to pick up some new dresses she ordered."

Ben sensed that Adam had not been invited to take her. "Son, you need to settle this before it gets any worse."

"I know Pa. I promise. I'll take care of it tonight. Thanks for all the help. You can rest easy now, knowing this will be the last visit of this kind you'll have to make." Adam half smiled at his father. "Can you stay awhile? I've still got coffee inside."

"Sounds good. Do you have any of Emily's cookies, too?"

Both men laughed at that as they headed to the house. Emily's cookies and pastries had become legend after that first Christmas with the Cartwrights. Even Hop Sing learned some new techniques from her.

That evening after dinner, Emily went out to stand by the corral while Adam cleared the dishes. She stared up at the sky, lost in all the stars she could see. She hated this rift between her and Adam. It tore at her heart. He seemed to be trying to make things up with her at dinner but he still hadn't apologized. All she wanted was for him to listen to her side so they could discuss it.

"Mmm, nice evening." Emily had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't heard Adam approach.

"Yes, I guess it is. There seem to be more stars out tonight."

"It's the lack of a moon."

"Oh, I suppose so."

Adam took a deep breath and moved forward. "Um, Emily, can we talk?"

"I'm listening." She continued looking at the stars.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. I worry about you, and the baby. I just don't want anything to happen like it did with my mother…"

A pang of regret filled Emily's heart. Why hadn't she realized that Adam could be more worried after what had happened at his birth? Emily turned to look at her husband, compassion filling her eyes. "Adam, I understand why you're concerned for me. I know I can't say nothing's going to happen but right now I'm fine. The baby's fine. Doctor Martin has said so. Can we just focus on enjoying these last few months? Please?"

"You're right, of course. I'll try." Adam propped his elbows on the rail resting his chin on his laced fingers and looked out over the dark pasture. Emily copied her husband.

"So are you going to be okay with me working for Hiram for a little while longer?"

Adam cocked his head and rolled his eyes sideways to glance at his wife who was looking straight ahead. "I said I'd stop worrying. If you do that I'll start again."

Emily pushed away from the fence and faced Adam with her hands on her hips.

"Adam Cartwright! I can't take this anymore. I have to be busy. I can't just sit around and wait for the baby to get here. I'm going nuts! And the doctor says that's not good for me either!"

Adam turned and took her hands in his. "Emie, Emie, I'm sorry, I was only kidding. I see we have some ground to make up. Of course you can work for Hiram. I'll take you to town whenever you need to go and bring you home. How's that?"

"Better." She rolled her eyes up to look at Adam like a lost puppy.

"Only 'better'? Mmm?" Adam pulled Emily close to him and wrapped his arms around her, then began to kiss the top of her head, running little kisses down the side of her face to her cheek, and finally to her lips.

"Adam, oh, I like that. But not here, someone will see."

"There's just you and me and the stars. The hands have all gone home, remember? Besides, it's only a kiss."

Wrapping her arms around Adam's neck Emily began giving kisses back. "Only a … mmm….well maybe...we...could...mmm….."

"Shh...it is a nice night….for a true apology. Mmm?" Adam tipped Emily's chin up so they could look into each other's eyes.

"I think so." Emily took Adam's hand and led him toward the house. "Come on….you can finish your apology inside."

"Now that makes for a nice evening. Let's go woman!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

After a night of "apologizing" and demonstrating their love for each other, Adam and Emily laid wrapped in each other's arms until the sun was well up in the sky. They finally made it downstairs for a leisurely breakfast, then Adam took Emily into Virginia City so she could spend some time with Hiram and work out her schedule. Hiram promised that she would only need to come in a couple of days a week. The rest of the time she could work at home with the papers he would send with her. That suited Adam and Emily just fine.

While Emily was with Hiram, Adam ran some errands to pick up some tools and harnesses they needed for the upcoming cattle drive. After he picked her up from Hiram's, they went to go see Paul Martin. It had been a few weeks since the last visit so both thought it would be a good time to make sure mother and baby were still doing fine.

After a short time, Paul came out to speak with Adam while Emily dressed. Adam stood in Paul's office, twisting his hat in his hands.

"Well Paul, is she okay?"

"Adam, have a seat. Emily's fine and so is the baby. She'll be out in just a few minutes, then I'd like to speak to both of you about some things I want her to do."

A shadow of concern crossed Adam's face.

"Don't worry, Adam. With the baby due around the end of August, she's entering into her last two months or so. It's a simple list of some things to do and some not to do as she nears her time. I've already talked with Emily about this and she understands everything." Paul paused before continuing, "Adam, I know you and Emily haven't agreed recently about her work. I can assure you everything is fine with her and the baby. I don't see any reason for her not to continue working for the next month or so. At this time, keeping her calm and away from stressful situations would be the most important thing to consider." Adam ducked his head as Paul looked pointedly at him, a smile playing around his blue eyes. "By the end of July she'll need to be staying at home more and you need to be somewhere on the ranch. I understand you have a cattle drive coming up?"

"Yes, but I'm not going on it. I'm only helping with roundup and branding. Hoss and Joe will be handling the drive."

"Good, I'm glad you're thinking that way." Paul and Adam stood when Emily joined them. Paul went over the list and answered all their questions.

Emily glanced toward Adam before looking directly at Paul. "Paul, are you saying it's okay for me to keep working for Hiram for a little while longer?"

"Yes, Emily." Paul paused as he took in Adam and Emily with his eyes. "Adam and I have already spoken about that. By the end of July, I think it's best you reduce your trips to town." Emily nodded.

Satisfied with their visit with Paul, Adam and Emily headed out to the buggy, planning to eat a late lunch in town then head home.

As they neared the buggy Adam saw a slip of paper wedged into the frame near the brake. He pulled it out and then helped Emily in. Moving to the front to check the harness on the horse he took a moment to look at the note.

 _ **You took something very precious from me. You will pay dearly.**_

"Adam is everything alright?"

Adam shoved the note into his pants pocket. He walked back to the buggy and climbed in. "Everything's fine. Just needed to check the harness. Ready for lunch?"

"Yes, I'm famished."

Adam flicked the reins and headed toward the center of town. His thoughts were on the note as he scanned the people moving about wondering who left it and what it meant. He considered showing it to Roy but he couldn't do that without Emily finding out. Paul's recent comments about keeping Emily calm raced through his mind. He chose to keep it to himself for a while but would keep a vigilant watch. Jake would need to keep a closer eye on the house while Adam was away during the day.

"Adam, we just passed the restaurant. Are you okay? You look worried about something."

Adam pulled the buggy to a stop and got out to tie the rein to the post. He helped Emily down and took her arm in his as they walked back toward the restaurant.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I'm fine. I suddenly have a lot on my mind. I guess I just realized that we're only a few months away from becoming parents."

"Oh, Adam. That has crossed my mind too. I'm excited and scared that it's so close." She looked into Adam's eyes and felt secure knowing he felt the same way. She leaned in and whispered. "We'll get through this together, my love."

Adam gave Emily a gentle hug and smile as they continued toward the restaurant.

Their lunch proved to be very relaxing and they were on their way home in plenty of time for Emily to rest before preparing dinner.

Across the street, a plainly dressed woman had watched the couple's every move. It sickened her to see the not quite invisible romantic touches and looks. Her cold heart turned more icy as she returned to her room to prepare for her next move.

Charlotte DuBois Landry quietly closed the room door and laid the key on the table. She leaned against the door and sighed. Scanning the room her eyes landed on a plain box sitting on the nightstand. She went over and sat on the bed, taking the box into her lap. Glancing inside she saw all the letters her younger brother Jason had written to her after he left New Orleans to seek his fortune. He had promised it was his turn to take care of his older sister. She laid her hand on the stack recalling what he said in each one. She had them all memorized.

 _I'm in San Francisco and a man here has told me I'd make a great fighter. He's teaching me everything and promises I'll be in the ring in no time making lots of money._

 _I found a girl, Sis. Her name is Emily and she is something else; and we're engaged. But she's getting letters from some man. I can't have that. She claims they're from her father. I've told her to stay away from other men since she's mine now. I think she's got the idea._

 _She's gone, Sis! Emily's gone! I don't know where she is. I'm heading to Sacramento for some fighting engagements. I've got friends looking out for Emily. I'll find her and then we'll get married._

 _I don't know what to do, Charl. Emily's seeing some other man in Sacramento. I heard he's a cowboy but he doesn't look it by the fancy way he dresses. I'd guess he's got money. I'm getting ready to head East to fight. I caught up with Emily before leaving. I showed her good what it means to lie to me. No man will want her now. I'll get her when I get back, if she's still alive by then._

 _I hate Chicago. The fights aren't going well, my manager says we're losing money 'cause I'm too rough in the ring. I can't help it, Sis. I just want to be back in San Francisco. I just found out that Emily survived and is going to marry that cowboy. He lives some place in Nevada. I'm heading there just as soon as I can give my manager the slip. I can't take it any longer! She's going to pay for this betrayal, and that cowboy too!_

Charlotte slowly curled her fingers into a white-knuckled fist before she grabbed the box and threw it across the room shattering it and sending the letters flying everywhere. That was the last letter she had received from Jason and it had taken her this long to track him down. She took several deep breaths to calm the raging torrent of fury coursing through her body.

Charlotte recalled how hard it had been to track Jason down and even more difficult to find enough money to fund her expenses. After their father was killed the police confiscated all the money in his bank accounts, claiming it was gained illegally. Charlotte knew her father kept some of his earnings in secret stashes around the house and the city. She found some of them but others had already been raided. She and Jason had had enough to live on for a couple of years if they lived frugally. That's when Jason decided to head to San Francisco to get a good job so he could take care of his sister. Charlotte recalled his excitement over the new job as a fighter and was pleased with how much he was able to send to her. But once his letters stopped coming, and subsequently the money, she had become concerned and started out on her own to learn what had become of her baby brother. It had been a long, difficult journey following Jason's trail.

The man in Chicago was useless except to only "guess" that Jason had gone back to San Francisco. He claimed that was all Jason talked about - returning to San Francisco and his girl. When she arrived in San Francisco she found out Jason had once been wanted by the police for attacking a girl and the man at the arena only said that his manager was somewhere in Nevada in jail.

Charlotte smiled wickedly as she relished the need to shoot both men. They were useless scum to her and besides she didn't want anyone knowing she was looking for Jason.

By the time she arrived in Carson City, Nevada, she found she was too late to help her brother. The stories people told were that Jason was on trial for kidnapping a girl. He tried to escape and was killed by some rich rancher, and that a man had been in the Nevada State Prison for over a year for helping him escape. Charlotte was not to be deterred. She worked up a good story of being a close relative so she could get in to see this man in the prison. The weak man was more than willing to tell her everything. The more she heard about Emily and Adam Cartwright the colder her insides became. After she learned all she needed to know, she slipped a bit of poisoned meat to the starving man since she couldn't shoot him like she did the others. Several hours later a prison guard found him dead when he didn't show up for a meal call.

Charlotte was pleased. Now she had Adam Cartwright in her sights. She was going to make him squirm a bit, play with him like a cat with a mouse before killing him. But kill him she would and his pregnant wife too. Which would be first was undecided but she would relish watching both pay with their lives for what they had done to her baby brother.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - I'd like to thank you all for your kind and encouraging reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying this story. We'll take a short break from Adam and Emily and see how Hoss' trip to Sacramento is going. But alas not all will be quiet for Adam during this time as Hoss will soon discover.**

 **Chapter 5**

Hoss was feeling pretty good about himself on this trip to Sacramento. He had done everything he'd promised his father. The contract had been turned in and a day later he was notified that it was accepted by the buyer. Everything was set for the upcoming cattle drive. The rest of the time he had spent with Elsa and their friends. It had been a good trip but now, sadly after only three days, it was drawing to a close.

A warm breeze drifted across the Sacramento River to make the lavender feathers on Elsa Larsson's hat flutter. Her dark lavender silk dress shimmered in the fading evening light as she and Hoss strolled along the riverbank. Finding a bench to sit on, Elsa tightened her lace wrap about her shoulders as Hoss put his arm around her and drew her close to him. She rested her blonde head on his broad shoulder and sighed with peaceful contentment as the sun finally set on the horizon in splendid glory. The last three days had been utter heaven for her as she and Hoss had spent all their time together going on picnics, visiting museums and having lunches with Carla and Theodore, Emily's former boss. She had even cooked for Hoss the evening before. Elsa was so nervous as she prepared her favorite Swedish meal for him. She couldn't believe his response when he'd said it was better than Hop Sing's cooking. She had to laugh when he made her swear not to repeat that to the family cook.

This evening, though, was Hoss' last night in town. He had planned a wonderful evening out on the town. They went to an afternoon dance show, then dinner at a special restaurant which Theodore had recommended and now they were strolling by the river. It was a warm evening yet Elsa felt a shiver flow through her. Thoughts of Hoss leaving the next day made her sad.

Hoss pulled his arm back and turned to face Elsa. He took her hand in his. She nearly stopped breathing when he turned his bright blue eyes to gaze into her matching blue eyes. She smiled as his mouth worked several times before words finally came out.

"Elsa, ya know I like you very much. I care about ya an awful lot. Aw shucks, this ain't going right." Hoss looked toward the darkening sky and took a deep breath. "Elsa what I'm tryin' ta say is you are the most precious person in my life. I cherish you and I cain't stand the thought of goin' back ta the Ponderosa tomorrow without ya. I have to ask ya right now." He gently tightened his grip on her hand and looked straight into her clear blue eyes. "Elsa, would you do me the honor of becomin' my wife?" Hoss held his breath as tears filled Elsa's eyes.

She put her hand to the side of his face and nodded, "Yes, Hoss. I'd be honored to be your wife."

Hoss let out his breath almost explosively. "Hoo-wee!" He drew her in and kissed her soft pink lips. "I love ya, darling. You done made me the happiest man in the world!"

Elsa laughed as Hoss stood, pulled her up and swung her around.

Breathing hard the newly engaged couple sat once again on the bench, giddy with joy.

Finally, catching her breath, Elsa asked, "So what do we do now?"

Hoss shrugged, then suddenly let go of her and reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a small box, opened it and took out a ring. Swallowing his nerves, he tenderly took Elsa's left hand and slid the ring onto her finger. Elsa looked at it through misted eyes. It was an Amethyst with a diamond on each side. "I remember ya said purple was your favorite color. Adam helped me pick it out. Do ya like it? If not, you and me can go and…."

Elsa put her fingers to his lips, "It's beautiful Hoss. I don't want to change a thing." She put both hands around his neck and drew him in for another kiss.

Sitting back, Hoss had a thought. "Hey, it ain't too late. Let's go tell Theodore our news."

Elsa nodded eagerly. The couple walked arm in arm back to the road and Hoss hailed a cab to take them across town.

Theodore opened his door, not expecting any evening visitors. However, the grinning couple standing very close together on his front porch didn't surprise him in the least. Before he could invite him in, Elsa held out her left hand for Theodore to see the ring.

He took her hand, examined the ring, and kissed the back of her hand as he grinned back at them. "Well, my goodness. It seems you two have some news for me. Come inside and tell me everything. I'll get some champagne."

Sitting by the fire, sipping on the champagne the three friends basked in the warmth of the evening.

"Hoss and Elsa, I'm very happy for you both. What are your plans going forward?"

The couple looked at each other and Elsa nodded for Hoss to answer. "Well, I'll go back home tomorrow as planned. Elsa's got to find someone to take over her boarding house. That will take some time so we decided we won't get married till the Fall. That'll also be after Adam and Emily's baby comes. I'm gonna ask Pa ifn I can stay here for a while after the cattle drive and help Elsa all I can." He looked at his new fiance and smiled. "And Elsa has somethin' to say too."

Elsa glanced down shyly for a moment then looked straight at Theodore. "Theodore, you've been a good friend to me since I've moved here and with my parents being gone, um, I'd like to ask if you'd consider giving me away at our wedding." She looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"My dear, I'd be honored." He stood and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Well, it's getting late and I got an early train ta catch. We best be going so's I can get Elsa home at a respectable time."

They said their good-byes to Theodore and Hoss took Elsa home.

Just inside her front door the couple was having a hard time saying good night. As happy as Elsa was, she couldn't keep the tears back.

"Now darlin'. I'll pick ya up in the mornin' and we'll have breakfast afore I catch the train. I hate it'll be several weeks afore I get back but then I'll be here ta help ya all I can so you can come home with me. You've got Theodore here and you let him help ya, ok? Carla too. The time'll go by so fast ya won't even miss me."

"Oh Hoss. Knowing I'll have time with you for the rest of my life will help me get through this but I'll still miss you."

They kissed one last time for the evening.

"Good night, darlin'."

"Good night, Hoss. I love you."

"I love ya too, Elsa." He grinned and gave her one last kiss before heading back to his hotel.

After a long and exhausting trip, Hoss arrived back home very late the next day and had to be up early the following morning to help his brothers with the last of the branding. He figured he'd make his big announcement that evening at dinner.

Since it was before sunrise, breakfast was subdued. Ben, Hoss and Joe ate quietly then headed out to the horses. Joe and Candy mounted up, ready to ride. After Hoss checked his saddle Ben pulled him aside.

"You two go ahead. I need to speak with Hoss."

Joe was about to inquire further but stopped when he caught his father's look. He shrugged and wheeled his horse around. "Let's go, Candy. See you out there Hoss."

Hoss watched them ride away then turned to Ben. "What's up, Pa?"

Ben looked down for a moment, then looked Hoss straight in the eye. "Hoss, I'd like you to keep an eye on your older brother. He's been acting strange lately, more irritable, distracted; even jumpy at times. I'm sure something's bothering him. When I ask he just says he's fine and too busy to talk."

Hoss frowned. "Is everything alright with Emily? It's not that issue about her working for Hiram is it? I thought he fixed that."

"I don't know Hoss, I just don't know. I think you'll see what I mean when you see him. I'm hoping you might get some time today to talk with him. Maybe he'll tell you what's going on."

Hoss laid a hand on his father's shoulder. "Don't you worry none. I'll find out what's troubling Adam, even if I hafta pound it outta him." He smiled at the joke but it faded quickly at his father's worried look.

"I'm only jokin' Pa. I'll be careful and see if I can get him ta talk. You quit your worryin'."

With that he mounted up and rode out. Ben could only hope Hoss was right and could get Adam to talk.

Arriving at the branding site Hoss saw the hands were in full swing. Hoss spoke to Joe and decided to help with the branding while Joe and Candy brought in the last of the calves and heifers. He was surprised that Adam wasn't there yet and hoped all was well with Emily. He asked Joe about it.

"Adam said yesterday he might be a bit late and for us to get started. He said Emily's fine. Hey, here he comes now, Hoss."

"You go on Joe, and I'll speak ta Adam an' see where he wants to work."

Joe rode off and Hoss sauntered over to chat with his older brother.

"Morning brother."

"Hoss. How was your trip? Get the contracts turned in okay?"

"Yeah, all's fine with them. Listen you want to help me with the branding or bring them critters in?"

"I'll help you here. Looks like Joe and Candy have the other under control."

Adam put his gloves on and started working with the branding iron to get it hot. Hoss got ready to take control of the first calf Joe would bring in. He watched Adam for a moment as he waited for Joe. Hoss realized Ben was correct in his assessment. It seemed his brother was elsewhere in his thoughts.

"Hey Adam. You let that iron get any hotter it'll be useless. What's going on with ya today? Emily doing okay?"

Adam started at Hoss' comment and pulled the branding iron to the edge of the fire pit. "Yeah, Hoss, she's fine. I just got something on my mind. I'll be okay."

"Well, you better be. Remember, we're branding cattle, not people." He chuckled a bit and punched Adam in the shoulder. Adam smirked and pointed to indicate Joe was coming with a calf.

By mid-morning Hoss had narrowly escaped being branded twice so he sent Adam to collect the calves and asked for Joe to help with the branding. Once lunch rolled around, Hoss took his food and found Adam sitting off to himself near some trees. Hoss wandered over and sat next to his brother. Neither said anything as they ate. When Adam finished he got up to leave but Hoss grabbed his arm.

"Adam, I think we need ta talk."

Adam glared at Hoss and jerked his arm free. "Hoss, I said I was sorry about the branding. I'm better off working with Candy so I'll stay there for the afternoon." He turned and looked toward the hills in the direction of his home. "I better get back to work."

Hoss stood and put his hand on Adam's shoulder. "I ain't talkin' about the brandin' issue. I'm talkin' about where your mind is. I can tell you got somethin' troublin' ya and I want ta know what it is. We got enough help here they can do without us for a while." When Adam turned to face his brother Hoss wasn't prepared to see the look of pure fear.

Adam dragged his hand over his face and took a deep breath. "Hoss I don't know what to do."

"What to do about what?" Hoss was very concerned for his brother.

"These." Adam pulled two pieces of paper and an envelope out of his pants pocket and handed them to Hoss.

Hoss looked at them and his scowl deepened with each one he read.

 _ **You took something very precious from me. You will pay dearly.**_

 _ **I will never let you get away with what you did to my brother.**_

 _ **You stole the only person my brother loved and I will steal her from you. Let's see what you do when I take something precious from you!**_

Hoss was stunned and color drained from his face. "How long has this been goin' on? Have you told Roy or Pa?"

"They've come over the last few days. Whoever it is knows what I look like. The first one was stuck in the frame of the buggy outside Paul's office. The second was under Sport's saddle. Jake found that last one yesterday wedged into the barn door. I've kept Emily at home or within my sight, and alerted my foreman. With roundup and supply runs I haven't had time to tell anyone else." Adam paced around the area. "Hoss, I've been trying to figure out who this is and if it's a real threat. I'm really worried. I shouldn't have left Emily alone today but Jake's keeping an eye out and she's working on papers for Hiram."

Hoss could see the turmoil his brother was in. He took control and made some decisions. "Adam you stay here. I'm gonna get Joe and we'll get this figured out."

Adam nodded and watched his brother head toward the group. After a few minutes he and Joe were walking back with Hoss explaining everything to Joe. Joe looked like he was about to say something to his older brother but after seeing Adam's face he kept it to himself.

"Adam, does Emily know about any of this?"

"No, Hoss. I wanted to find out more before I told her. Besides, Paul said not to let her get into stressful situations."

"Listen you go back home and tell her. Joe and I are gonna get Pa and we'll meet at your house. Joe will stay there while you, me and Pa go into town and see Roy. You agreeable to that?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Let's get going. I need to make sure she's okay."

The brothers mounted up and rode away.

Adam had a two hour ride back to his house. He felt relief that Hoss and Joe finally knew what was going on, but his insides were still in a knot until he could make it home and confirm that Emily was safe. Sport was full of energy, wanting to run full out as if he knew his master was troubled. Adam rode carefully so as not to tire Sport too much but when he got close to the house he gave Sport the rein. The thoroughbred bolted forward, letting his strong muscles carry him rapidly across the rocky terrain, sensing his master's need to get home quickly.

As soon as they were in the yard, Adam dropped Sport's reins and leapt from the saddle. He ran into the house.

"Emily? Emily!"

Emily heard a horse run into the yard but remained at the table, legal papers spread out in front of her. When Adam burst through the door it startled her and she moved around the table as best she could with her enlarged abdomen.

"Adam, what's wrong? Has there been an accident?"

Adam pulled his wife into his arms and hugged her tightly. Letting his breathing slow down he buried his face against the top of her head, inhaling her soft scent.

"I love you so much. I needed to make sure you were alright," he whispered into her hair.

Emily gently worked herself loose and looked into Adam's face. "I'm fine. What is going on? Something's happened; I can see it in your face. Adam tell me. You're frightening me."

Adam took her over to the sofa to sit down. He reached out and stroked her cheek. "I'm sorry I frightened you. I have something I have to tell you and I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. All I could think about was Paul telling me to keep you calm and out of stressful situations. I didn't want to say anything until I had more proof that it was real." He reached into his pocket, pulled out the notes and handed them to her.

Emily was quite scared now. She'd never seen Adam this worried about her. With shaking hands she took the notes and read each one. Her breath caught on the last one. Slowly, she looked up at Adam.

"What does this mean? I'm in danger aren't I? That's why you came in here like you did. Adam what is all this about?" She moved closer to Adam so she could feel his arms around her.

"These notes have shown up in the last few of days. I've no idea who's behind them. Hoss and Joe are at home telling Pa. They're coming here. Joe will stay with you while Pa, Hoss and I ride to town to tell Roy." Adam stood and paced around the furniture. "Emie, do you have any ideas about who this person is? I can't think of anyone whose brother could be involved."

Suddenly Emily gasped. Adam spun around and was at her side in a second. "What is it? Is it the baby?" He laid his hand on her abdomen.

"No, the baby's fine. Adam, I just remembered something. When I first met Jason he told me he was from New Orleans and that he had an older sister there. He was trying to get a job so he could send her money." She looked pleadingly into Adam's eyes. "Oh, Adam. You don't think this is connected with Jason do you? I-I can't go through that again." Her eyes began to spill over with tears.

Adam pulled her close and spoke gently to her. "I don't know Em. I hope not. But don't you agree that the handwriting looks like a woman's?" Emily nodded into his chest. They sat in silence holding each other tightly, until a knock on the front door broke through their troubled thoughts.

Adam slowly pushed away from Emily, silently checking to make sure she was calmed down, then he walked across the room to let his family in.

After saying goodbye to Emily and giving Joe and Jake some final instructions, Adam rode off with Hoss and Ben, torn between staying and keeping his wife safe and finding out who was behind these threats.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Late in the afternoon, Charlotte saw three Cartwrights ride slowly down the street. Seeing how Adam Cartwright held himself in the saddle, so straight, tall and confident, made her seethe inside. _How dare these Cartwrights take a precious life and just throw it away, then act so calm and confident._ She also wondered why Adam didn't show any worry or concern on his face. By now her notes should have had him looking over his shoulder. In fact she was quite surprised he was even in town, instead of at home protecting his precious wife. She became nervous though as she watched them ride straight to the Sheriff's office. She was only a block away so she casually strolled in that direction hoping to eavesdrop on whatever was said.

Ben, Adam and Hoss silently entered Roy's office. "Afternoon Ben, boys. Uh-oh, by the looks on yer faces I gather somethin's up?"

The three men stood, Adam in between Ben and Hoss, in front of Roy's desk with hats in hand. Adam took the papers out of his pocket and handed them to Roy. "I've gotten these the last few days, the envelope was attached to my barn yesterday." Ben glared at Hoss and Adam at that last statement. Hoss didn't tell him that bit of news.

Roy read each one and scowled when he looked at the three worried faces in front of him. "Any ideas on who it is?"

Silence reigned until Adam spoke up hesitantly, clearing his throat. "Emily and I have an idea." Three heads snapped his way. "Um, mind if I sit down first?"

Roy caught Ben's eye, confirming with his friend that calm, confident Adam Cartwright was shaken to the bone with these notes.

Adam sat while Ben and Hoss brought up more chairs. They waited patiently for Adam to continue.

Adam looked down and rolled his hat through his fingers. He took a deep breath and began quietly, as if a louder voice might bring back old ghosts, "We think this person is connected to Jason Landry."

Nervous sounds ensued in the listeners as they shifted their positions. Ben prompted quietly, "Go on, son"

"When I spoke to Emily and showed her the notes, she said she remembered Jason mentioning having a sister in New Orleans to whom he was sending money."

Roy leaned forward and clasped his hands together. Looking over his spectacles he asked, "How much can Emily tell us about this sister, Adam. Ifn I can get a name, meybe I can start sendin' some wires around an' find out some things."

Adam nodded. "I asked her for a name but she couldn't recall him ever mentioning one. She was so upset I didn't want to push her." He became silent.

Ben finally spoke, "Roy what can be done? Do you think Adam and Emily are in any real danger?"

Roy thought for a minute. "Well Ben, after lookin' at them notes we have ta take 'em seriously. We all know how mean Landry was. An' if it is his sister we hafta assume she's gonna be the same way. We need to set some extra guards around Adam's house, too."

"Yeah, I agree Pa. I don't have enough men to do it myself. Roy, can you wire New Orleans and inquire about the Landry family? Maybe that will turn up something."

"Adam, I was just about ta suggest that. I can send wires ta San Francisco and Sacramento too ta see ifn they know anythin' new connected to the old case agin' Landry."

"Hey Pa?" Everyone looked to Hoss who until now had been quiet as a mouse. "If it is her and she knows what Adam looks like then I reckon she's got ta be stayin' here in town. Is there a way ta figure out about any new women who've arrived lately?"

Adam stood nervously and began to pace. "Hoss, you just hit the nail on the head. She could know we're here now. We've got to do something quick to find out who she is."

"Roy, get those wires sent off and we'll start lookin' around town."

"Now Ben, that ain't wise. Ifn she knows you all are here and you start nosin' around town then that jest might set her off. We can't take that chance. Let me send a couple of deputies to look around. If they find out anything I'll let you know. Adam you okay with all this?"

"Yeah Roy. Listen I need to get home. I know Joe's there but I'll feel better if I'm there too." Adam headed to the door.

"Adam, I'll ride with you. From here on out you shouldn't be alone."

"Thanks, Hoss. Pa let me know if you and Roy come up with anything. Roy, thanks." He shook Roy's hand and prepared to leave.

Roy tried to reassure Adam, "Adam, don't you worry none. We'll find her afore she can do anythin'."

Adam half smiled then opened the door and Hoss followed him out.

Hoss looked at Adam after they mounted up. "You don't looked convinced by Roy's words."

Adam looked around then locked eyes with his brother. "With what we know about Landry, would you be convinced?"

Hoss just shook his head. The two brothers rode quickly out of town. If they had turned a moment later, they would have seen Charlotte come from the shadows of the alley by Roy's office. The look in her eyes was one of pure evil. She headed back to her room to plan her next step. She had to act fast before anyone could figure out who she was. Charlotte decided her first step was to check out of the hotel and indicate she was traveling to Denver. Instead she moved to a little vacant shack she'd been watching at the edge of town.

At home, Adam had told Emily all that was discussed with Roy. Although he wanted nothing more than for the two of them to stay on the ranch until this person was caught, they both knew that was impossible. With Joe and Hoss finishing the roundup and the drive a week way, Adam was the only one who could pick up the last of the supplies for the cattle drive.

A few days later, Adam and Emily rode into the town. Ben was also heading that way and had met up with them on the main road. In town, Ben headed to his Cattlemen's Association meeting. Adam dropped Emily off at Hiram's office and quietly but strongly warned her to stay put until he came back. Adam then took the wagon to the mercantile to order the supplies.

When Adam entered the store he saw it was busy with several ladies looking at fabrics and home wares. Jeremy Gates looked up from his ledger and smiled at his latest and most frequent customer.

"Morning Adam. Don't tell me you need more supplies. This drive is surely good for my business but you've about cleaned me out. Say, you ain't going on that drive this year are you Adam? What with Emily being close to her time?"

Adam smiled and shook Jeremy's hand. "No, just Hoss and Joe. I am staying home this time." Adam laid the list on the counter. "Just a few more things, Jeremy. I hope you have them."

Jeremy looked it over. "Yeah, I got all this. It'll take a few minutes to get it together, though."

"That's fine. I'll just pull the wagon around to the side and meet you there."

"Sure Adam. I'll have it ready for you."

"Thanks, Jeremy."

Adam turned to leave and nearly collided with a young woman who was leaving at the same time.

"Excuse me, ma'am." He stepped back to allow her to leave first. She looked up at him for a brief moment before she left without so much as a thank you. Adam was taken aback with a sense of deja vu. Her features, light blonde hair and dark brown eyes, looked somehow familiar yet he knew he'd never seen her before. But it was the cold, dark look in her eyes that rattled him the most. When he finally stepped outside he scanned the street. He didn't find her anywhere. Shrugging to himself, he climbed into the wagon and drove it into the alley by the store.

After loading the wagon Adam climbed up to the seat. As he lifted his foot to release the break, he saw a crumpled piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up and read it. His face when ashen as he frantically scanned the alleyway but it was empty and had been the entire time he'd been loading the wagon. He looked at the note again.

 _ **I am pleased you won't be on that cattle drive. That means you and I will meet very soon. Oh, and you won't need to worry about your pretty wife. She'll be there too.**_

Holding the note in his hand he released the brake and got ready to move the wagon when Jeremy called out to him.

"Adam, I almost forgot. That tobacco your Pa ordered came in. Can you take it to him?" Jeremy handed it to Adam then stepped back noticing Adam's pale skin and beads of sweat. "Say are you okay? You don't look so good."

Adam shook his head. "I'm fine Jeremy. Thanks for the tobacco. I've got to get going." He flicked the reins and the horses pulled the wagon out of the alley. Adam drove the wagon up to Hiram's office. He jumped down and calmed himself before entering. Seeing Emily and Hiram in the office deep in conversation he backed out and headed straight to Roy's office.

Adam stepped through the door and let his eyes adjust to the light difference. Roy wasn't around.

"Hello, Roy?"

Roy stepped out from the back room. "Oh, mornin' Adam. Just cleanin' up a bit. Have a seat. Got some answers to our inquiries."

Adam leaned on Roy's desk and slapped the note down in front of him. "This was in the wagon after I loaded it. I don't know how she does it. I just checked on Emily, she's safe in Hiram's office so I need to get back there soon."

Roy read it and went to put his gun on. "Well, seems this lady's gettin' ready to move. Listen Adam, I'll send a deputy down to keep a watch on Hiram's office." Roy went to the back room to give the assignment to his deputy. Returning, he sat at his desk and shuffled through the papers there. "I got lots o' information that jest came in over the wire. You need ta hear all o' it."

"Did you get confirmation that it's Landry's sister who's here?"

"Well, I'll tell ya all I know ifn you'll jest let me talk."

Adam nodded once and, crossing his arms across his chest, stood across from Roy.

"Now, I got a mess of stuff here that came in last night from San Francisco. Let me see. Ah, here it is. Seems there's been a couple of murders, one in Chicago an' one in San Francisco. Both men were trainers at a fighting arena. Both were shot at night when ever'body else had left an' both were shot point blank in the chest with a small caliber gun, most likely a Derringer or some such pistol. This was all in the last few months. Now the detective in San Francisco says both them fellas killed had connections with Landry and the Chicago murder had a witness. Seems he saw a young woman with blonde hair go into the office at the arena. He heard her arguin' with the trainer then heard a shot. The witness got scared at that point an' ran."

Roy paused and looked up at Adam. Adam's face had gone white as a sheet.

"Adam, what's wrong? You feelin' alright?"

"Roy, I think I saw her, at the mercantile."

"Saw who? The gal from Chicago?"

"Yeah, I nearly ran into her when we both tried to leave Gates' Mercantile at the same time. She looked familiar to me. Now I know why. Pale blonde hair and dark brown eyes, just like Landry. But her eyes were cold and full of hatred. It was almost as if she wanted me to know she was there."

"Did ya see where she went?"

"No, she was gone when I got outside." Adam massaged the back of his neck to ease the kinks building there.

"Well, got somethin' else here. You remember Landry's agent, the one that helped him escape afore his trial? Seems he's dead too. Just last week he was found dead in his cell, just a few hours after some young lady visited with him. Now, how 'bout them apples?"

Adam began to pace the room. "It's got to be her. She thinks she's leaving no witnesses yet she's leaving a bloody trail behind her. She's hell bent on vengeance and Emily and I are the targets."

"I hafta agree with ya there, Adam. She's one dangerous lady. Got one more thing. This came in from New Orleans. Seems she and Jason were orphaned in their teen years. The mother killed herself when they were younger and the father ran all sorts o' illegal shipping. He was killed on one o' his own ships. Oh, her name is Charlotte DuBois Landry. It seems she was old enough to take care of Jason so they didn't hafta go to an orphanage."

Adam stopped pacing to look to Roy. He ran his hand down his face and took a deep breath.

"Well, it looks like we have a pretty clear picture of who we are dealing with. She's cold, calculating, likes to toy with her victims and good with a gun, a small gun. Now how do we find her?"

"Well, I'll tell ya. As soon as I got her name I had my deputy check out the hotels and boardin' houses. She was stayin' at the International House. Came in on the stage from Reno last week. But she ain't there now. Checked out a couple o' days ago and said she was goin' ta Denver, is what she told the clerk."

Adam looked steely-eyed at Roy. "We know that's not true. I just saw her a few minutes ago."

Suddenly, shots were heard outside. Drawing his gun, Adam flew through the door with Roy on his heels.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

"Emily, you've done a wonderful job with these contracts. Looks like I'll be able to get them to my clients next week when they arrive in town." He smiled at his friend and assistant. Emily had been a God-send for Hiram when she married Adam and moved to Virginia City. Her skills as a legal assistant were impeccable.

Emily blushed at the compliment. "Hiram, I'll miss working here but it'll only be for a few months. After the baby's born I'll be able to work again."

"Now don't you rush anything. I know what it's like being a parent. You take your time getting to know that little one when it arrives. I'll get by somehow but you heed my words, young lady." He smiled again to ease the sternness in his words.

Right then something that sounded like gunshots was heard making both of them jump.

"You stay here, Emily. I'll check it out."

After Hiram left Emily ran to the window trying to see what had happened. Her thoughts flew to the notes and Adam. Suddenly she was in a panic, where was Adam? Was he safe? She had to find out. Emily left the office and stood on the walkway. A group of people had gathered near a saloon across the street. She couldn't see anything. Just as she prepared to step into the street an arm pulled her back. She turned and found herself face to face with a panic-stricken woman.

"Oh please help me! My little boy ran away when the guns fired. He went down this alley but I can't find him. His name is Tommy. C-can you help me, please?"

The woman's dark brown eyes were filled with tears. Emily could only imagine how she would feel if her own child had gone missing. With a bit of hesitation, she decided to follow the woman into the alley. After checking behind some crates, Emily turned to suggest they should get the sheriff to help, but instead found herself facing the woman who was holding a small pistol to Emily's abdomen. Emily froze, terrified of even breathing.

With a sadistic smile the woman whispered to Emily in carefully controlled tones. "You won't find a child because I made him up." She snickered, "You are as naive as Jason said you were." Emily gasped when she realized who this woman was. "Not a sound or I'll shoot you here and now. I don't want to do that since it would take the fun out of what's to come. Now get moving to the other end of the alley. We'll stay close to the shadows until we arrive at the shack."

Charlotte took Emily by the arm and guided her to the other end of the alley. Emily could barely breathe but did her best to keep her wits about her like Adam had taught her to do.

Once inside the shack, Charlotte tied Emily to a chair, her feet to the chair legs and her arms to the chair arms. She also gagged Emily so she would stay quiet.

Charlotte stood in the doorway looking up the street. "It won't be long now when they find out the 'shooting' was a trick. Your precious husband will find the note I left and come to your rescue immediately. I can't wait to see his face when he finds out I've out-maneuvered him again. Then it will be time for me to enjoy my vengeance for my brother's death."

Her laughter came from deep in her throat and she looked at Emily with cold, vicious eyes. "You wait here. I hate to miss the next part of all this. I won't be long, my dear." The door closed leaving Emily in the dark. She began to sob, fear gripping her heart over what was to come.

Adam and Roy pushed their way through the crowd gathered outside one of the smaller saloons.

"What's happened here? Somebody been shot?" Roy shouted as he broke through the crowd.

The bartender turned around to face Roy holding a string of Chinese firecrackers. "I found these on the ground, Sheriff. Seems somebody wanted to play a little trick. Ain't nobody hurt, near's I can tell."

Adam reached for the burned string then dropped them as if they were a rattlesnake. "My God, Emily!" He shoved passed the onlookers not caring who he knocked to the ground and ran across the street to Hiram's office. Running wildly inside he shouted for Emily as he looked in all the rooms but all he got was silence. Hiram burst inside and Adam took him by the shoulders.

"Where is she? Hiram, I've got to know! Why weren't you with her?!"

Hiram looked helplessly at Adam. "I'm sorry, Adam. I don't know. I told her to stay inside. That's the last I saw of her."

Adam shoved the attorney aside and made his way outside again, his eyes searching every face, every inch of the surrounding buildings. Feeling lightheaded he grabbed onto a post to steady himself. Catching his breath he pushed away and made his way through the gathering crowd into the quiet alleyway. He dropped onto an empty crate trying to calm his tormented thoughts. Staring at the ground Adam saw a loosely crumpled piece of paper in the dirt nearby. He snatched it up and stared at it.

 _ **Hello Adam Cartwright,**_

 _ **By now you have figured out who I am. It has been quite the entertainment to watch you piece it altogether. Did you like my little trick with the firecrackers? What fun it was to see you run down the street, then to suddenly figure out it was a trick and that your sweet Emily might be in danger. Well, I will be truthful, she is, and the baby too.**_

 _ **Come to the shack at the end of the next street, unarmed, and you will be reunited with your darling wife. Come alone, no law, no family,**_ _ **NO ONE**_ _ **! Or she will die before you can take your next breath!**_

 _ **See you soon,**_

 _ **Charlotte DuBois Landry**_

Dropping the paper to the ground Adam took off running toward the shack leaving his gun belt behind halfway down the alley. He knew exactly where Charlotte was holding Emily. It should have been torn down years ago but no one in the town wanted to take responsibility for it after a family had been murdered there. Adam was determined that only one more person would die in it, then he'd burn it to the ground.

Once Roy finally made it to Hiram's office he couldn't find Adam. No one outside had seen Adam leave. Roy looked for him everywhere and found his gun belt in the alley. He quickly sent a deputy to find out if Ben Cartwright was in town. He had some deputies disperse the crowd before things got any worse. Then they searched the alley looking for clues as to where Adam could be.

Ben sat at the far end of the long table quite bored with the current discussion. He had already pointed out that cattle prices weren't going to change in the coming months but the smaller ranchers just had to have their say. So Ben sat half listening while he stared out the window.

The banging of the front door caught everyone's attention. All eyes were on the deputy when he entered the room trying hard to catch his breath.

"M-Mr. C-Cartwright, sir. P-please come w-with me."

Ben was immediately at the man's side after grabbing his hat from the rack.

Outside he pulled the deputy aside and asked in low tones what was going on. The deputy filled him in and Ben quickly mounted Buck and rode to Hiram's office.

Ben stormed into the office and found Roy pacing around Hiram's desk as Hiram sat with his head in his hands.

"What the devil are you doing here Roy?! Why aren't you out looking for Adam and Emily?" His angry eyes suddenly saw the familiar black gun belt on Hiram's desk. He went cold inside. Ben picked it up and caressed the smooth leather as if it were his own son. He looked at Roy, pleading with his eyes not to hear the news he feared.

"I found it in the alley around the corner. We don't know where he went. My deputies followed some boot prints to the next street but lost them with all the other traffic. I've sent someone to the ranch to get Hoss and Joe. Thought maybe they can help track Adam down."

"Roy, it'll be hours until they arrive. They're out with the herd. We have to look now. Show me where you found this."

Hiram stood to leave with the two men. "Ben, I'm sorry. I feel it's my fault. I told Emily to stay here when we thought we heard shooting. I went to investigate and left her alone. If I had stayed with her maybe she'd still be here."

Ben laid a hand on his friend's arm. "Hiram, right now we need to find them both. They're in grave danger and we don't have any time to waste. Let's check the alley again and see if we can pick up Adam's tracks. That's going to be the only way we can find them."

Hiram nodded and followed Ben outside.

As Adam approached the shack he stopped for a moment to regain control of his breathing and his mind. He needed to be calm and thinking straight in order to deal with Charlotte Landry. Keeping low, he made his way to one of the windows. It was filthy from years of dirt and debris but he could make out Emily sitting near one wall tied to a chair. He couldn't see or hear anyone else. He moved to the only door and opened it carefully. Bending low he made his way inside and found the single room empty except for Emily. Her eyes were wide with fear as Adam quickly untied the gag. He crouched down and began to work on the complicated knots on her wrists.

Emily whispered in a panicked voice. "Adam, no. Leave me. It's a trap. Charlotte is….."

"Right...here."

Adam froze upon hearing those cold, clipped words. He slowly pivoted around to see Charlotte standing in the doorway with a pistol pointed right at his head.

"Your wife is correct, Adam. It is a trap. Now move away from Emily and go sit in that other chair."

Flicking his eyes to the chair, Adam carefully stood up and complied with the order, not taking his eyes off Charlotte.

Moving into the room she dropped some ropes at his feet. "Tie your ankles to each chair leg. I'll be checking them, so no tricks." Adam did as she told him then sat back in the chair, a look of controlled rage on his face. "Good, now put your arms behind you and I'll finish the job. Just so you know, my father was quite the sailor in his day, before he started his own shipping business. He showed Jason and me many of his special knots. Sometimes he'd play a little game with us. He'd tie us up and dare us to get loose. If we did we could get to the food at the table. Several hours later my brother and I would finally get loose, and eat our dinner as blood seeped from our ravaged wrists." She moved in front of Adam and showed him the scars on her wrists. "I learned a lot from my father. Knots were only a small part."

Adam glared at her as she moved around the tiny room. She bolted the door and checked the two small windows. Satisfied they were alone she stood close to Emily and pointed her small pistol at Emily's abdomen.

"When I dreamed of getting my revenge for Jason's death, I never guessed I would get three lives for the price of two. This will be sweeter than I thought." Charlotte giggled and smiled coldly, no mirth reached her dark brown eyes.

She cocked the gun and fired. Adam yelled and Emily screamed, but nothing happened with the gun, only a quiet click. Charlotte exploded with a high pitched laugh. "You should see your faces. Oh it's priceless. Now I'll load it for real, then we'll see who screams the loudest." She retrieved two bullets from a pocket in her dress and loaded the gun, making sure Adam and Emily saw it.

"I told you my father taught me many things. That little game was another one."

Charlotte strolled around the room and her captives as if she were in a park enjoying the sights of nature.

"You see, my father cared for nothing but his precious illegal shipping business and all the money it brought him. He ignored my mother so much that she shot herself right in front of Jason and me when we were quite young. Jason had nightmares for years after that. But Papa was worse toward us. We were in his way to a successful 'career'. He left us for weeks without food and told us if we told anyone he'd turn us over to his business partners. That frightened us more than anything he'd ever do to us. So I became Jason's protector. We found ways to get food and to keep out of our drunken father's way, most times. We lived like that for years, never knowing when Papa would return and what he would do to us. So I promised Jason I would always protect him." She stopped and stared out one of the windows. "And that is what I intend to do here. Both of you hurt my brother and ruined his life, and you will need to pay for that." She moved to stand beside Adam and laid her hand on his shoulder. He tried to shrug her off but his arms were bound too tightly around the chair back. He was quickly losing sensation in them.

Charlotte squeezed his shoulder. "My, what incredible muscles you have; so strong and protective. It's a shame they won't do you any good here." She leaned in to him as she spoke seductively into his ear. "You stole Emily away from Jason. You took an engaged woman for your own. You cheated my brother out of the only happiness he'd ever had. That is unforgivable." She lightly stroked his cheek.

Adam jerked his head away and growled at Charlotte, "Your brother nearly killed Emily. He beat her, broke her wrist, and cut her so badly she almost bled to death. He was a beast and got what he deserved!"

Enraged by his slanderous words, Charlotte let out a scream like a mountain lion and slammed her gun into the side of Adam's face. He barely held on to consciousness as he felt the pain of his head snapping around and the skin on his cheek breaking open. He felt warm fluid running down his face and neck.

"How dare you! My brother was innocent. He was gentle and sweet. Don't you ever say things like that again about Jason!"

Suddenly she whirled on Emily and pointed the gun at her. Charlotte hissed at her in low, guttural tones, "You hussy. You claimed to love Jason. How dare you abandon him. He loved you. You turned your back on him and lied to him. You broke his heart. That is unforgivable." The gun shook in Charlotte's hand as her rage overtook her. She slapped Emily hard then spun around with her back to them while she tried to regain her composure. She paced around in circles, taking deep breaths, clenching and unclenching her fists. Finally coming to a halt in a dusty corner near the door she seemed lost in her own thoughts and was mumbling to herself.

Afraid any sound would draw Charlotte's attention, Adam tried his best to calm Emily with his eyes, but she was too focused on Charlotte. He could see a bruise forming where Charlotte had struck her. Adam had been working fiercely to free his hands but all he got for his efforts was raw skin where the hemp cut into his wrists. Fury ate at him for being helpless to protect his wife and unborn child, but he managed to subdue it so he could display a calm exterior. Suddenly Emily lurched and moaned. She drew her hands up against the ropes and tried to clench them. Adam panicked. He recognized the signs from when Marie was carrying Joe. Something had changed with the baby. Fear overtook him when he realized she might lose the child. Emily sought Adam with worried and fearful eyes. He encouraged her to be silent and not let Charlotte know something was wrong. Shakily, she nodded her head, as tears trickled down her face.

While deputies searched the alley, Ben, Roy and Hiram searched up and down the next street trying to find anyone who had seen Adam or Emily. No one had. Discouraged they walked back down the alley. A deputy was running toward them waving a piece of paper.

"Sheriff, I found this over by some barrels, thought you ought to see it."

Roy held the note out so Ben and Hiram could read it too.

"Dear God!"

"What shack is she talking about, Ben? Roy?"

Ben and Roy looked at each other. "Looks like she's been hidin' right under our noses. Let me get my deputies and we'll head on over there. Ben, you make sure you stay here an' wait for me."

"Ben?" Hiram watched Ben stagger and head toward a crate to sit on. He took off his scarf and wiped his face. Hiram waited patiently.

"You know the story of the Tucker family? The miner's family that was killed nearly five years ago? The killer was never found and the father wouldn't let the town tear down the shack."

Hiram thought back to that time. "Yes, such a tragedy. You mean she's got Adam and Emily in that old shack? We must have passed by it at least twice in our search. Oh my." He sank down beside Ben on the crate.

Ben stared down the alley way. They had been so close and never knew it.

"Okay, Ben. I got five men and we're ready ta go. Hiram, you stay back till we get it all under control. Ben I figure you'll want to be in front. You men listen up. We all need to be as quiet as we can. We don't want ta spook her into doing something we'll all regret later."

Every man nodded solemnly and made their way toward the shack.

Adam's head was pounding and he was getting very sleepy. After Charlotte had settled into the corner, they had had a reprieve from her hysterics. His right eye had begun to swell after Charlotte had hit him with her gun and it was becoming difficult to see with it. Ignoring his pain and drowsiness he tried to think of a way out of the mess he had caused. Had he learned nothing from the mangled mess with Jason Landry two years ago? Jason had nearly killed Emily then as Adam was leaving town. This time Adam wished he had told Roy from the beginning; they might have stopped Charlotte sooner. He knew he should have stayed with Emily, kept her in his sights all day. At the thought of her he glanced her way. She was trying to doze with her head hanging forward but he knew she was very uncomfortable. The shack had gotten hotter as the sun drifted on its course west. They'd had no water or food and Emily had had at least a couple more contractions. Although they bothered her greatly, she had kept silent so that Charlotte wouldn't be alerted. He was so proud of her for trying to keep them hidden. Adam watched her as she tried to rest. She was pale and sweating profusely. They both were.

Emily moaned and raised her head. Adam stared at her hard, willing her to look at him. When she finally turned his way he tilted his head to indicate Charlotte. Emily looked and saw what Adam saw.

Charlotte was still leaning in the corner by the door. She was mumbling to herself and Adam finally figured out she was holding a conversation with Jason as if he were beside her. She also kept unloading and loading her small pistol. She seemed to be getting more agitated.

As the sun began to set, Adam took a moment to study Emily in the waning light. She looked so tired and it was all his fault. He wished he could hold her, comfort her, calm the fear he saw in her eyes. He tried to whisper encouragement to her but Charlotte must have heard him. Without warning Charlotte shoved herself away from the wall and launched herself at Emily slapping her hard. Adam raged inside at his mistake and his inability to stop this nightmare.

"Stop! Leave her alone. Hit me if you feel the need to take your anger out on someone."

Charlotte lunged at Adam and shoved the gun into his neck. "Do you really want me to do that? Isn't that chivalrous of you to take the beating for your wife."

She stepped back and aimed her gun at Emily's chest. "Alas, I will take that privilege away from you. I have decided that Emily will die first for breaking my brother's heart. Just as you took Emily from my brother I will take her from you. Adam your punishment for killing my brother will be to watch your wife and baby die."

She steadied the gun with both hands, aiming it at Emily then suddenly swung toward Adam and fired at his leg. He cried out in pain as the bullet penetrated his left thigh. Emily screamed as Charlotte shoved Adam's chair over causing the back of it to jam into his upper arm as his body slammed into the floor. Engulfed by the pain he vaguely heard a crash, shouting and heavy boot steps as Charlotte took aim on Emily. Adam screamed for Emily to move the instant the second bullet left Charlotte's gun. It sailed through the air where Emily's heart would have been and cut through her upper arm instead.

Adam swore he heard a third shot but then something else hit him hard sending shockwaves of more pain throughout his body. He was gasping for each precious breath as he stared at the blood-stained wall behind Emily's fallen body.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Stunned for a moment from the rapid succession of events, Ben surveyed the ravaged room. Roy ran to help Emily as Ben found Adam trapped under Charlotte's body. Orders were being shouted as the extra men assisted where they could. He vaguely heard someone send for the doctor.

Roy was able to get Emily untied and shoved the chair away. He wrapped her arm to stop the bleeding. Seeing that she was unconscious Roy covered her with several borrowed jackets until the doctor arrived. He asked Hiram, who had followed the rescue party, to stay with her while he checked on Adam and confirmed that Charlotte was dead.

Adam felt gentle, strong hands lift his head off the filthy floor and push a jacket under it. That simple gesture of comfort shot more pain through his body. He tried to get away but each movement only made the pain worse. He felt like he was suffocating; he pleaded, begged for help to breathe.

"Pa, I...I ...c-can't b-breathe."

"Adam hold on. We'll get you free. Somebody get this damned body off my son and bring a knife to cut these ropes!"

A moment later a great weight was lifted from Adam's chest and after a while he felt his hands and legs go free.

"Pa…. Emily. Help her. Don't let her die. Please. Pa? Please...d-don't …." Adam's eyes closed and his head became dead weight in Ben's hands.

Ben's heart stopped. His vision clouded over. A quiet voice behind him told him Adam was untied and they needed to straighten him out on his back. Through the fog in his mind Ben knew the voice was Paul Martin's. He continued to numbly cradle Adam's head while others worked around him. After what seemed an eternity, Adam was ready to be moved to Paul's office. Several men carried him out as Ben watched through a veil of disbelief at how quickly life could change.

Paul took Ben's arm and guided him out of the shack. He had to give his friend a status report but didn't know how much of it would register. "Ben ride with me back to my office. I've got the bleeding stopped but I've got to get the bullet out. He's lost too much blood for me to give him anything for the pain. I've got to work fast to have a chance to get it out before he comes around. Emily just has a deep flesh wound but she's badly traumatized. I've given her some laudanum so she'll sleep for a while. They're both probably dehydrated as well given how hot that room was. Roy told me he's already sent someone to the ranch to find Joe and Hoss."

Inside the doctor's office Paul left Ben in the waiting room while he went to prepare for surgery. Ben sat with his head in his hands, his mind whirling and his heart aching for his son and daughter-in-law.

Two hours later, Ben still sat in the waiting room. The front door banged open making him jump. Hoss and Joe rushed to their father; they were covered in sweat and dust having ridden in from the herd.

"Pa! What happened? How's Adam and Emily? We were heading home from the herd when Tuck Brewer found us. Said you needed us to help find Adam." Hoss sat by his father while Joe stood in front of him ready to take on the person who attacked his family.

"Roy stopped us as we rode in and told us Adam'd been shot. Who did this to my brother? Pa, any word yet? Where's Emily?"

Ben put his hands up to stop the barrage of questions from his sons. He filled Joe and Hoss in as best he could about Charlotte and what happened at the old shack, and told them they'd all have to wait for more from Paul. Ben finally convinced Joe suppress his anger and to sit down as they continued to wait.

Splitting the silence, yelling was heard down the hall. With a vague memory of Paul's words, Ben guessed what was happening. He ran to the surgery with Joe and Hoss on his heels. Bursting in he took in the situation and immediately issued orders.

"Hoss, take Adam's shoulders; Joe, go to the other side of the table."

"Hold him down! I've just missed that bullet twice now."

"Pa! Can't….breathe. Can't ….Emily, no!..."

"Easy brother, it's all over. Just stay still, Adam. Doc's almost done."

"Hoss? No! The pain, Emily's dead, no, I've failed to…." Adam tried to push up but Hoss held him down hard.

"Dadburnit Adam, just lay still. Ya can't move right now. Doc can ya hurry any?"

The three men held Adam down for all their worth until they finally heard the clink of metal in the bowl behind the doctor. Paul worked furiously to finish up and finally finished his last stitch. By that time Adam had passed out again. Paul assessed his status and deemed him stable but still in danger. He called for a couple of assistants to stay with Adam while he cleaned up and spoke to the family.

Everyone sat in Paul's office drinking small shots of whiskey. They were all numb by the events of the past few hours.

"Adam will recover. The bullet tore through a lot of muscle and nicked his thigh bone. He'll be laid up for a several weeks. The next step for him is to avoid any infection. We'll know more in the next twenty-four hours." He sighed and sipped his whiskey.

Hoss looked around the room and when no one else seemed able to ask, he spoke, "Paul, what about Emily? Ya haven't said anythin' yet about her."

Paul set his glass down and looked at each man there. "Her arm was cut deeply by the bullet but it'll heal fine. It's the baby I'm worried about. Oh, it's strong enough but she evidently had some contractions at the shack. I can't detect any now but she's closer to having that baby that she was last week." He dropped his head into his hands.

Ben leaned over and put his hand on Paul's arm. After a moment of silence he spoke. "Paul what can be done for Emily to help her keep the baby."

Paul shook his head. "The best we can do is keep her in bed for at least the next month. If she can make it that long then the baby has a good chance."

"Then that's what we'll do. We can set Adam and Emily up at the Ponderosa until Adam can get around. Hop Sing can help take care of them both. We can rotate shifts for ourselves."

Joe and Hoss looked at each other. "Uh, Pa. Joe and I are gonna be gone on the cattle drive."

Joe looked up, "Maybe we can get some friends from town to help out during the day."

Paul chimed in, "Listen, you all have about a week to figure this out. That'll be the earliest I'll release them. I need to go check on my patients. Hoss and Joe, can you both help me in a few minutes to move Adam to a bed?"

Both brothers nodded.

When Paul left everyone went silent, lost in their own thoughts. Later that evening, Paul was resting and Ben sat with Adam. Hiram had volunteered to stay with Emily for a while. Joe and Hoss were resting in a hotel room knowing they would have later shifts at the doctor's office.

As sunlight broke into the room the next morning, Ben's eyes fluttered open. He slowly stretched the kinks from his body and looked around. Adam was finally sleeping peacefully. It had been a hard night. Adam kept waking up and trying to get to Emily. He was delirious with the pain from his injuries and a low fever. Hoss had to hold him against the bed at one point during his watch to keep him from tearing open the stitches in his leg. Ben checked his watch and realized he and Adam had both been asleep for about three hours.

Quietly swinging the door open, Hoss walked in with some coffee for his father and a cup for himself.

"You get any sleep, Pa?" He handed the cup of steaming liquid to his grateful father as he glanced over at his sleeping brother.

"Yes. About three hours, I guess. I'm hoping Adam has turned a corner and will be more comfortable now."

Hoss slowly nodded with a frown creasing his brow. Ben wondered if his son had something on his mind.

Hoss motioned toward the door. "Joe'll be here in a minute an' he can sit with Adam. I just checked on Emily. She's still sleepin'. Paul says she's calmer but is beggin' ta see Adam."

"I'll go and see her in a bit." In the hall, they passed Joe who barely nodded his greetings and went to sit with Adam. Ben noticed his youngest looked just as weary. "Looks like we all are suffering from a rough night. Let's sit out here. I get the feeling you have something on your mind, son."

Hoss stood uneasily as he held his coffee cup. Finally, he put the cup down and looked at his father, sinking his hands deep into his pockets.

"Pa I think I have an answer fer someone ta help take care of Emily. Elsa." He studied Ben to gage his reaction.

"Elsa? Hoss, I agree she would be a good choice but don't you think that would be asking a lot for her to drop everything and come here for a month or more? I'm sure we can find someone in town who can help." Ben could see the conflict cross Hoss' face.

"Pa, this ain't the way I planned ta tell ya but ...," he kicked at the rug on the floor. "That last night I was in Sacramento, I asked Elsa to marry me an' she said yes. I was going to ask ya if I could stay longer in Sacramento after the drive ta help her pack some things up. Ya see we want to get married this fall but she'll need help movin' so, well...Dadgummit Pa! Now I don't reckon I know what ta do. Iffn I told her of our need here she'd be on the next train, you know that. But, well, what do ya think I oughta do?"

Ben stood and placed his hand on Hoss' shoulder. "Son, it's a wonderful idea and I'm very pleased she'll be joining the family. When Adam is awake enough to understand everything, you can tell him your news and your suggestion. I think he'll be quite pleased with both."

Hoss smiled a bit with that idea. "Iffn ya don't mind, Pa, I'd like ta keep this between us till I can tell Joe.

"Of course son."

After lunch, Hoss sat near the window in Adam's room at Paul's office. He watched his brother toss and turn in a pain and fever induced sleep, trying to escape whatever demons were running through his troubled mind. When Adam finally seemed to settle down, Hoss let his thoughts drift to Elsa and what he needed to tell her in the telegram. He had written it over and over in his head but couldn't figure out how to relay the news and the need for her help.

Sensing a change in his brother, Hoss glanced over to the bed and found two dazed, hazel eyes looking at him. Hoss immediately moved his chair over to the bed and checked his brother's head for fever. It was cool and damp with sweat. Hoss took a clean cloth and, dipping it in the water bowl, began to pat Adam's face to clean off the sweat.

"Hey, brother. Looks like yer fever is broke. Not too bad this go-round. How ya feelin'?"

Adam tried to get his voice to work, "Not sure. Where am I? What happened? Is Emily alright?"

Hoss got his brother some water then sat down to fill him in on everything.

"Doc Martin's put you back together pretty good. You'll have a bruised arm for a while an' your wrists'll heal from the ropes. It'll be that leg that'll keep ya down fer a while, though. Paul says it'll heal but ya gotta stay off it fer at least two weeks." Hoss watched his brother grimace at that idea. Adam hated being down for even a minute.

"What happened to Charlotte Landry? I hope she didn't get away."

Hoss took a deep breath. "Nope. She's dead. Pa shot her just as she shot at Emily. He didn't see you on the floor behind her though. She fell right on top o' ya."

Adam gave Hoss a glowering look. "Emily, is she alright? You haven't said anything. What's going on, Hoss?"

"Emily's doing fine. Her arm was just grazed by the bullet. The baby's strong too. It's just that Paul's said she must have had some contractions cause she's closer to having that little one than she was last week."

Adam's eyes opened wide with concern. "Oh no! She can't have it now, it won't survive." He tried to get up and fell back down to the bed with pain shooting through his left leg and arm. Hoss stood up to hold him down, and looked at him with firm eyes.

"Don't you try that again, Adam. You'll tear out the stitches in your leg. Paul says the contractions have stopped and he wants her to stay in bed for at least the next month. We're working on getting Emily in here ta see ya soon. She's right anxious to see with her own eyes that you're okay.

When Adam finally relaxed, Hoss released his hold and continued. "Roy says he wants ta talk to you and Emily whenever you both are up to it, just so's he can close out his report."

Adam was silent for a while. "I'm not sure what I can recall from that time. It's all a blur right at the end." He covered his eyes with his uninjured right arm. "Hoss, she was crazy, insane. There was no reasoning with her. If we said anything or made a sound it set her off on a hellish tirade. She kept talking about how her father played sick games with her and Jason, and she was doing the same with us. All she wanted was to kill both of us because her brother was dead, because I killed him and married Emily."

Adam shook his head to clear the memories. "I'll talk to Roy but I don't want Emily to go through that again. Will you tell him for me Hoss?"

Hoss laid his hand gently on Adam's injured shoulder. "Sure I'll tell him. You don't have to think about it right now. Roy won't be by ta talk with ya till you're out at the ranch, next week."

Adam gave Hoss an inquiring look.

"Doc said you an' Emily are gonna stay here fer about a week. Pa and I have worked out a plan that will help you and Emily while you recover at home. Are ya ready ta hear it?"

Adam relaxed under Hoss' hand and nodded. "Guess I don't have a choice."

"You're right, ya don't." Hoss said with a crooked smile. "But I don't think you'll mind."

Hoss settled back in the chair with his arms behind his head and smiled a cat-and-canary smile at his older brother. Adam was still groggy but managed to figure out Hoss had a secret and he was supposed to guess it.

As Hoss studied his brother's face he saw it go from confusion to focused thinking to a dawning idea. "It has something to do with the ring you picked out for Elsa. Am I right? You asked her to marry you?"

Hoss' face split into a Ponderosa-sized grin. "You ain't hurt that bad iffn you can figure it out so fast. You're right, older brother. I asked her ta marry me an' she said yes. Lordy, Adam, I get all tingly inside jest thinkin' about spending the rest o' my life with her."

Adam couldn't help but grin, though it made the cut on his cheek pull. He reached his right hand out to his brother to congratulate him. Hoss took it and Adam pulled his bigger brother into a small hug.

"I'm very happy for you, Hoss. Elsa's perfect for you. Have you set a date?"

"Well, that's part of the plan that we got to work out. We want ta get married in the Fall after you and Emily have recovered and she's had the baby. Elsa wants Emily to stand with her at our wedding. But, I'm gonna ask Elsa to come now and help take care of you and Emily till you're both back on yer feet. You'll be up an around in two to three weeks but Emily's got to stay in bed till the baby comes. So Elsa is the perfect one to help, don't ya think?"

Adam grinned, "Well I can't argue with it since it will be good for Emily to have her there. And I bet you'll enjoy having Elsa a bit closer too, right?" He winked at Hoss who blushed and looked away.

"Aw shucks, Adam. You know I will. But you forget, me an' Joe'll be on the drive for the next several weeks so I won't even be here during most of her stay."

Adam couldn't help but laugh at that and deeply enjoyed seeing his brother so happy and in love. After a lighter conversation Hoss noticed Adam's eyes beginning to close.

"You get some rest. I'll see what I can do to get you sittin' up for dinner an' maybe even have someone to eat with ya."

Adam smiled at that thought as he drifted off into a healing sleep.

After Adam fell asleep, Hoss left to send his telegrams. He decided to tell both Elsa and Theodore what had happened. When he returned, Joe came out of Adam's room.

"I figured I'd sit with him for a while. He's still sleeping but he looks a lot better. Did you know his fever is gone?" Hoss nodded. "That's got to be a record for him. Usually, he gets one that lasts several days."

Hoss agreed. "Listen, is the doc around? We gotta persuade him to let Emily see Adam and maybe even have dinner with him tonight."

"Oh, no need to worry about that, brother. Pa is way ahead of you. He's already fought that battle and won. We found a wheel chair for Emily to use and we'll bring her in to see Adam as soon as he's sitting up and the food is brought in. Doc Martin agreed to fifteen minutes and no longer."

Hoss grinned. "That sounds mighty fine. I think it'll do Adam and Emily a world of good."

A couple of hours later it was all set up. Ben had managed to convince Paul to eat dinner away from the office and let his boys handle the patients for a couple of hours. Adam was propped up against a lot of pillows and bowls of steaming soup, bread and tea were waiting on a small table nearby. It was decided that Joe would help Emily and Hoss would assist Adam to eat. Paul didn't want Adam using his left arm for a few days while the bruise healed.

There was a quiet knock at the door and Adam and Hoss looked that way in unison. Joe pushed the door open then wheeled Emily in and over to Adam's left side. The couple just stared at one another for several seconds when Hoss cleared his throat and tugged Joe toward the door. "Uh, we'll be right back. You two behave yerselves while we're gone."

Out in the hall, Joe looked at Hoss. "What are you doing? We're supposed to be helping them eat. They only have fifteen minutes."

Hoss cut him off. "Joe, they've been through a lot. They need some time alone. Ya get my meanin'?"

Joe looked back at the closed door and it finally dawned on him what Hoss was talking about. "Oh, oh yeah. I guess you're right. So we'll just stay out here for a few minutes right?'

"Now you're thinkin' little brother."

Emily laid her hand on Adam's left hand and let her eyes roam over Adam's face until they met his. Adam carefully moved his left hand so he could hold her hand. He drank in her face and the feel of her hand in his.

Emily began to cry. "Adam, I…."

"Shh, my darling. We don't need to talk now. Let's just be satisfied to hold each other." He carefully moved his left arm outward to reach for Emily and draw her to him. She shifted and was able to lay her head next to him while he rested his arm on her shoulders.

That is the way Hoss and Joe found them when they knocked and entered the room. Neither knew quite what to do but Adam did. He slowly moved his arm so Emily could sit up.

"You two can come on in. I think we're ready to eat now." He gave a small wink to Emily and was warmed all over to see her smile back.

Their brief dinner together was filled with joyous conversation as Hoss told Joe and Emily about his surprise and the plans with Elsa over the next couple of months. After dinner, Hoss and Joe took the dishes to the kitchen, thus giving Adam and Emily a little more private time together.

Returning from the kitchen, Hoss and Joe sat down to chat with Adam and Emily some more. Soon the conversation turned to the upcoming cattle drive.

"Adam, Joe an' I are goin' home t'morrow. We leave on the cattle drive the next day. We're both glad you and Emily'll be okay. Pa said he'll get word to us if the baby comes. I reckon Elsa will be here by the end of the week, about time you two get ta head home."

Adam nodded and looked at both his brothers. It had hit him hard just how close he'd come to never seeing them again. He was glad to have this time with them.

"You two be careful on the drive. Joe, you know to watch your expressions if you have to haggle on the price. And Hoss, you've got some good men working this drive. If the weather holds you should be in Sacramento in less than a month."

Adam paused to look at the strange expressions on his brothers' faces. Even Emily couldn't keep a straight face. It was like they weren't taking him seriously. He was about to say something about that when suddenly Joe and Hoss broke into side-splitting laughter.

"Older brother, you sound jest like Pa does just before we leave on a drive. Now I know you're gonna be alright."

Joe leaned on Hoss as he dried his eyes from laughing so much. "Adam, if you'd rather go on this drive I guess we can work something out with Paul. Right Hoss? Think you could boss the drive from the back of a wagon, big brother?"

Neither Adam nor Emily could contain their laughter any longer. They joined in until a flustered Paul and joyful Ben walked in to see what the devil was happening. Paul fussed over both of his patients but it was all done with a bright smile in his eyes. Satisfied all was well, he stepped out of the room and let the Cartwright family enjoy their time together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

Late July 1867

Adam bolted upright in bed, drenched with sweat. He looked wildly around the darkened room while trying to calm his ragged breathing. The fear from the nightmare finally cleared his head and he realized he was in his own bed with Emily still sleeping soundly beside him. Adam pushed the twisted covers back and attempted to stand. Balancing on his right leg he slowly eased his weight onto his left leg. It still had the habit of cramping up on him from time to time, especially first thing in the morning.

Confident that his leg would support him, Adam made his way to the washroom. Shakily he washed the sweat away and hopefully the raw emotions of the dream as well. He put on his pants and shirt and, carrying his boots, he slipped out of the room.

Too familiar with the pattern of the nightmares over the last few weeks, Adam knew sleep would allude him for the rest of the night. He sought refuge in the cool predawn air as he stretched out on the front porch. After the images faded away, Adam was left with the need to re-analyze last month's horrific ordeal with Charlotte. What could he have done differently? How could he have stopped Charlotte and kept Emily safe? Each time he came up with no new answers but he knew it was his fault that Charlotte had gotten as far as she did and that Emily had almost lost the baby and her own life. He'd failed to keep his wife, his soulmate safe. With tormenting thoughts swirling in his mind, Adam drifted into a light sleep just as the sun broke over the mountains.

A couple of hours later, Elsa found Adam resting on the front porch, chair tilted back, feet on a small table.. She called to him to say that breakfast was ready and Emily was already at the table. Easing himself into a sitting position Adam acknowledged Elsa.

Inside he solemnly took his place at the table. The couple ate quietly. Emily studied Adam, wondering what was going through his mind. He'd been so quiet lately and even irritable. Many times he would be gone from their bed when she awoke in the mornings. Now he seemed to be off somewhere else. Emily finally broke the silence.

"Adam? Is something troubling you?"

"No, I'm fine."

Emily had learned early in their marriage not to trust that answer. "Adam, I can see that you're not 'fine'. Please talk to me, tell me what's bothering you."

Adam glared at her for a moment as if he was working hard to contain his anger. When he spoke it was with a calm he didn't feel, "I said I'm fine. Please don't ask again."

Emily looked down at her plate and moved the food around with her fork. She put on a more cheerful face as she changed the subject.

"I'm looking forward to dinner tonight at your father's house. It'll be nice to be out of the house and around the family for a change. I bet Hoss and Joe will have plenty of stories to tell about the cattle drive. Adam do you know what Joe's surprise could be?"

Adam took a few seconds to respond. When he did his voice was flat and distant. "No Emily, I don't. Listen, you know what Paul said. You've only been off bed rest for a few days. We'll have dinner tonight and visit for a short time, then we'll head home. No arguments."

Emily didn't want to but she agreed. "All right, Adam. I'm sure everything will be okay, though."

They finished their breakfast in silence, then Adam headed out to the barn to handle some chores. Emily sighed as she moved to the living room to rest and work on her knitting for the baby. She truly hoped the dinner that night would help to improve Adam's mood.

The evening meal at Ben's house turned out to be one of Hop Sing's finest. Everyone was praising his talents with beef, pork and vegetables, not to mention three kinds of pies for dessert. As the family sat around the fireplace enjoying some brandy for the men and tea for the ladies, Hoss and Joe recounted some of the many stories they had from the cattle drive. Elsa hung onto Hoss' arm and his every word. They were so happy to see each other that Hoss immediately asked Adam if she could have the next day off to spend with him. Adam quietly agreed then moved to sit by the fire.

As the evening was winding down, Joe finally managed to get Adam outside to look at a horse in the corral. He leaned on the railing and eagerly waited for Adam's response. Adam watched the stallion parading around the circle. He was nearly as tall as Sport and had a great stride. The muscles rippling under his dark brown coat hinted at the speed he was capable of. He held his head in a graceful and proud arch.

Joe waited excitedly and watched his brother's face for any reaction. Finally, Adam pushed away from the rail and began to make his way back to the house with saying a word. Astonished, Joe caught up with him and stood in his path.

"Adam? Where are you going? This is the finest breeding stallion this side of the Mississippi and you have nothing to say? I don't get it."

"He's a fine piece of horse flesh, Joe. He'll improve the stock nicely. I'm sure Pa's pleased."

Joe grabbed Adam by his arms and nearly shouted at him. "What's wrong with you, Adam? 'A nice piece of horse flesh'? He's prime breeding stock, Adam. And what's more, I didn't buy him for Pa's stock." Knowing his voice was rising higher, Joe took a deep breath trying to calm down. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I want us, you and me, to start our own horse breeding business. I want to breed that stallion with some of the mustangs you have. We'll get some of the strongest, fastest horses anywhere in these parts. What do you say?"

Adam was stunned. This was an idea he had proposed to Joe over two years ago but Joe didn't think it would be a good idea for them to work together. "When I originally suggested this you said we could never work together. What makes you think we can now?"

"I've been thinking about it for a long time. Last year Hoss showed me how to get along with you by the way he explained our relationship. You see, Adam, you and I are a lot alike; we just look at things differently. I think we can each work the part of the business that we're good at and share the other parts."

"And what parts would those be, little brother?"

"Well, we'd have to work that out. Look, I don't expect an answer tonight. We need to talk more about it. I know your thoughts are on Emily right now so there's no rush. Just think about it and we'll talk some more in a few days. Okay? Just promise me you'll think about it."

Joe looked so hopeful, Adam found it difficult to refuse. He had his doubts about he and Joe actually running a business together but he had to admit the stallion was going to produce some good stock. Feeling very tired all of a sudden, Adam relented just to be done with the conversation for the evening.

"Okay. I'll think about it. But I don't promise anything else."

Completely missing Adam's disgruntled expression, Joe whooped and hollered so loudly that everyone else came out to see what the excitement was all about. When Joe told them about their discussion Adam was taken aback with everyone wanting to congratulate the two brothers. It appeared to Adam that Joe had told everyone else and he was the last to know. If this was to be a partnership between the two of them he expected to be the first to know, not the last. As everyone chatted with Joe about the horse, Adam angrily made his way back to the house to get his hat and coat. Emily followed, not understanding his reaction.

"Adam, what's wrong? Why aren't you pleased about this? I think it's a wonderful idea."

Adam turned on her. "You too? Did you know about this like everyone else? If I'm to be Joe's partner, why am I the last to know! He could at least do me the courtesy to make sure I want to do it before he tells everyone else. I guess asking me was just a formality. Besides, I only told him I'd think about it. I didn't agree to anything else. Now get your wrap. We're going home. I've had enough celebrating for one night!"

When Adam turned around he was facing the stunned faces of his family, especially Joe's. Adam knew he'd hurt his brother's feelings but it was the truth. He pushed passed the group and called to Emily to join him. She just looked apologetically at them and followed her husband out to the buggy.

Joe ran after them. "Adam wait. You misunderstood. I didn't tell…"

Adam glared at Joe then slapped the reins and drove off. When Adam and Emily were gone, Joe turned to his father and asked, "What's eating him? Pa, he's not the same as when Hoss and I left. What's happened?"

Ben just shook his head. "You're right Joe, he's changed. He looks tired, angers more easily, and might even be losing weight. Something's bothering him but he won't talk to me about it, and I am worried." He headed into the house followed by Hoss and Elsa.

Joe looked after his brother and knew he had to clear things up. No one knew about the business Idea. He didn't even know how Adam got that idea. Something had changed about his brother and he resolved to sort it out the next day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

The mantel clock chimed midnight and Adam tried to ignore it. He sat by the dying fire in the living room with a brandy in his hand hoping to chase the ghosts out of his head. The faces of Charlotte and Jason kept circling in his thoughts. A knife, a gun, laughter, anger, blood everywhere. Adam got up to pace the room for what seemed like the hundredth time. He finished his brandy and set the glass down. Sitting again he massaged his left thigh, wondering why it was taking so long to heal.

He wanted to yell, to pound something, but then he just wanted a good night's sleep. He couldn't figure out why the dreams had turned into nightmares, or why they seemed to be getting worse in the last few weeks. He felt like running; he had to get away from the demons in his head. Grabbing his hat and gun belt, and a handful of matches from the lampstand, he left the house. Riding always seemed to clear his mind.

This night Adam knew exactly where he was going. After giving Sport his head, Adam finally reined him in near town. Slowly riding down a side street he found himself staring at the old Tucker shack. After dismounting, he walked across the street and stood in the doorway. The moonlight played off the broken furniture and shattered door scattered across the floor. Images and voices filled his head as he remembered that terrible afternoon. He swore he'd destroy this shack and with it all the ghosts and memories.

Without a second thought to what he was doing he retrieved the matches from his shirt pocket. He struck one off the rotting wood of the door frame. Before he could toss the match his eyes landed on the place where Emily had fallen. He couldn't move, an anger was filling his body and taking control. As the flame singed his fingers, he dropped the spent match. Taking a step closer Adam's foot kicked a rusted poker for the fireplace. Picking it up, he began to swing it hard in all directions. Venting his rage he shattered the remains of the furniture, the windows and finally an entire wall. As the rotting structure began to cave in on itself, Adam escaped into the street. He fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for a clean breath after the dust cleared from the destroyed shack. Exhaustion claimed him as he passed out.

A warm, wet nose pushed at Adam's face. He opened his eyes and found he was nose to nose with Sport. Pushing up onto his hands and knees, Adam looked around. The street was still deserted but the moon had shifted toward the west. Dawn was not far behind. Feeling his muscles shake he managed to get up and mount his horse. He took one last dispassionate look at the destroyed shack, then turned Sport toward home.

Reaching home just as a faint glow tickled the eastern sky, Adam took care of his horse then entered his home and stretched out on the sofa. He drifted off into an exhausted, dreamless sleep.

Around dawn, Elsa came in to check the fire and found Adam sleeping deeply. She pulled a blanket out of a drawer and carefully laid it over him, then returned to the kitchen to start breakfast. She knew he hadn't been able to sleep well for quite a while but didn't know why. She decided to speak to Hoss about it later that day.

Adam awoke to sounds coming from the kitchen. Surprised to find a blanket over him, he quietly got up, put it away and went upstairs to get ready for the day. He hoped he could finish before Emily woke up but his moving around the room roused her from a light sleep.

"Adam, it's so early." She noticed he was already dressed. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere. I was awake so I figured I'd get up. Go back to sleep. I'll come get you when breakfast is ready." He turned and walked out before Emily could respond.

Emily sank back into her pillows. She felt the baby move and push against her ribs. Rubbing the spot gently she tried to figure out why Adam had become so distant with her. He was easily distracted, unreasonable in discussions, and angry at odd times. And his agitation at Joe's business proposal the night before made no sense. She knew he wasn't sleeping well but felt there had to be another reason behind all of his negative emotions.

Knowing she would not get anymore rest she got up and dressed. Downstairs she found Adam leaning against the window near the table with his cup held in midair. She quietly approached him and ran her hands over his shoulders. Her touch startled him and he almost spilled his coffee. Turning, he set his cup down and headed to the kitchen.

"I'll let Elsa know to bring breakfast in."

Emily sat down, deflated. Usually any gentle touch would bring Adam around and close to her. She became determined to find out what was bothering Adam.

After Elsa cleared the breakfast dishes away, Emily sipped her tea while Adam looked at the recent newspaper. She had to tell Adam something and knew she was treading on dangerous ground but it had to be said.

"Adam, I need to mention something to you. Yesterday, Jake brought a note from Hiram. He needs to speak to me about a difficult contract we worked on last May. He..."

Adam threw the paper down and stood up over Emily. "NO! You are not going to town. You just got out of weeks of bed rest and Paul said for you to continue to rest."

Emily stood up to meet Adam's dark eyes. "Hiram knows I can't travel. He's willing to come here. It's very important. The client wants some changes made and will be here next week. They want to see the contracts with the changes by then. All I need to do is read through what we have written and look at the changes. That's all Adam. I don't understand why you are so against me doing this for Hiram. Please tell me?"

"I said no, and that's final Emily. Don't push me on this."

"Adam, you're being unreasonable. I've already sent a note back. I have to do this for him. He'll come out here tomorrow. It should only take an hour or so."

Adam stepped closer to Emily and grabbed her by the shoulders. For the first time in their marriage she saw fury in his eyes. She tried to back away making Adam drop his hands and turn his back on her. She watched as he clenched and unclenched his fists, his back muscles tensing under his shirt. Stepping away from the dining room, Adam suddenly realized Joe was standing by the door.

"What are you doing here? Don't I have any privacy even in my own home? Get out Joe, I have nothing to say to you."

"Adam I'm sorry. I knocked but I guess you didn't hear me with all your yelling. I came to straighten out the confusion from last night over the horse breeding. I was hoping…"

"I've got nothing to say to you about that or anything else." Adam stormed past Joe, shoving him aside, and grabbing his gun belt and hat. "Be gone when I get back."

Joe stared at the closed door then turned back to Emily. He took a step toward her and she ran to his open arms. "Joe, I don't know what's gotten into him. I'm so scared. He's changed so much in the last few weeks. Please go after him, bring him home. Please?"

"I will. But first are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Emily stood back and dried her eyes. "No, Joe. I'm fine. Please go get him."

"Alright. But I'm going to Pa's first and ask him to come stay with you." Joe gently touched her damp cheek. "Don't worry. I'll find him and bring him home."

"Thank you." She wrapped her arms around herself as she watched Joe leave. Elsa came out of the kitchen and put her arm around Emily. "Don't worry. Adam'll be alright. You'll see."

Emily leaned into her friend and nodded. She was glad she wasn't alone in this.

After Joe had alerted his father and Hoss to the situation he took off heading north across the pasturelands. Jake had heard Adam mumble something about checking his herd so Joe figured he could reach him at a stream not too far away. It was a good place to catch Adam before he got to the herd.

He stopped under the trees to let Cochise graze. Soon Joe saw his brother riding up. Joe stepped out from the shadows causing Adam to rein in Sport hard.

"What the hell are you doing? That was a stupid thing to do, I nearly ran into you."

"Well, it got your attention at least."

Adam glared down at his brother. Joe saw him gathering the reins in preparation to ride off but Joe grabbed Sport's bridle and held him still.

"Adam we need to talk so you might as well get down and let's get this over with."

Adam dismounted, dropped the reins and shoved Joe backwards. "I'll thank you to stay out of my personal business with my wife."

Joe drew himself up to his full height and glared back at his brother with hands on his hips. "I'll stay out of your business when it doesn't affect all of us! I came over this morning to apologize about last night and to try to explain. I hadn't told anyone about the business proposal with the horses. Not even Hoss. He thought I was buying that stallion for Pa's herd. I wanted to surprise you. I want to work with you and I think we can be successful as partners. But before that can happen you've got to come clean and tell me what the devil has gotten into you."

Adam's stance had become more defensive as Joe talked. Joe's words had hit him hard but he wasn't willing to admit that just yet. All he wanted was to be left alone to sort things out.

"Nothing's gotten into me. I'm fine. Now leave me alone so I can check on my herd." He turned to mount up but Joe grabbed his arm.

"Oh no you don't. Adam, something's eating at you and I want you to tell me what it is before it destroys you. Pa says you're surly with everyone and I surely didn't like what I saw when I walked into your house. Emily is scared. Not of you but for you, brother, so start talking. I've got all the time in the world." Joe crossed his arms and stared at his brother's back. Adam stood with his hands on his saddle seething at every word Joe said.

Having had enough of Joe, Adam let out a yell and back-handed his brother, knocking him to the ground. Reaching down he pulled Joe up by his shirt and swung again. Joe ducked that one and managed to work free from Adam's vise-like grip. He defended himself from Adam's assault but refused to fight back.

After a long while, Joe was nearly exhausted but Adam kept coming at him with both fists. Joe couldn't take anymore. He pulled back his left arm and let it sail into the side of Adam's face. Adam's head snapped back sending him reeling away from Joe. Off balance and stumbling sideways himself, Joe reached out with his right arm to stop his fall. He had too much momentum and fell awkwardly on his arm. He felt the bone in his lower arm snap. Unable to stop his cry of pain he collapsed face down in the grass as he fought to remain conscious.

Joe's punch to Adam's head and his cry of pain suddenly brought Adam to his senses. With the world spinning around him, he shook his head to clear it but that only made things worse. Adam looked around to find the source of the cry. Seeing Joe laying on the ground Adam crawled over to him. Fear and guilt tore through his mind recalling another time when his younger brother was injured at his hand.

"Oh God, Joe. Joe? I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Joe, speak to me." Adam carefully rolled his brother over and saw the injured arm, blood and bone visible through the skin.

"Adam... don't worry...I'm fine...get...help." Joe tried to smile through his pain.

Adam took Joe's arm in his hands and tried to reset the bone but he had no strength left after the fight. Not wanting to make his brother suffer anymore he gently rested the injured arm on the ground. Dropping down beside Joe he let his head fall into his hands. "Joe, forgive me. I couldn't handle it. The nightmares, the fear of losing Emily and the baby. I couldn't even keep her safe. I don't deserve her…"

"Adam. Wh-what are you...t-talking about?" Joe was trying his best to suppress his pain so he could talk.

"Charlotte. The kidnapping and her threats. God Joe. It brought back all the memories of when I found Emily after Jason nearly killed her. You didn't see her Joe. She was terrified of me. She tried to get away, she was so afraid that Jason would see me and kill me. It broke my heart to see her that way. And just when we finally relaxed and thought it was over, Charlotte arrived and what she did in that shack, she toyed with us, tortured us. She fired her gun straight at Emily but it was empty. She laughed at our reactions. Then she loaded it and kept moving around the room. We never knew what she would do next. She couldn't keep a coherent thought going. After it ended, I started having nightmares. I couldn't sleep but I didn't want Emily to know. I was so afraid she'd get upset and lose the baby."

Adam looked at Joe with such sorrow and fear, Joe almost looked away. He'd never seen his brother so distraught.

"The longer it went on the harder it was to try to talk about it so I did what I could to hide it and hoped it would all go away. I guess I became blind to what I was doing to Emily and everyone else. Now look what I've done. You're hurt because of me." Adam looked away.

Joe reached up to put his good hand on Adam's leg. "Adam, I'll be ok. If this is what it takes to get you back then it's worth it. But listen we need some help. Why don't you use your pistol and see if anyone is nearby."

Adam looked blankly at Joe then nodded slowly as what Joe had said sunk in. With unsteady hands he pulled his gun out and, using both hands, fired three shots into the air. After a few seconds two shots were heard. A few minutes later another shot was heard, closer, and Adam fired back. Shortly after, two of Adam's hands rode up and were stunned to see the brothers laid out on the ground, battered and bloody.

"What in th' world happened ta you two?" Tip dismounted and ran over to them.

"I knocked some sense into my brother." Joe replied with a grimace.

Tip looked skeptical. "You sure it wadn't th' other way 'round, Joe?"

"Look Tip if you can help tie my arm close to me I can ride back to Adam's house. One of you can go for the doctor."

Adam tried to stand, but only made it to his knees as dizziness took hold again. Johnny, the other drover, grabbed hold of his boss to steady him. "I don't think either of you will be able to ride. At a walk that's at least a couple hours' ride, maybe more. I best go get the wagon and bring it back."

Adam looked at Joe, both agreeing, "No, we'll ride. One of you can ride with us and the other go get Doc Martin."

Not comfortable with the idea, Johnny knew enough not to argue with Adam. "Okay, you're the boss. I'll get the horses ready." After a half hour of tying down Joe's arm and struggling to get both men on their horses, Johnny set off with them as Tip headed to town. It was a rough ride but it got them home more quickly than waiting for a wagon. For Adam and Emily that was a good thing.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - Thank you all for following along and leaving comments. Those are what keep writers like myself going. I hope you enjoy this last chapter as Adam and Emily get everything sorted out and begin a new chapter in their lives.**

 **Chapter 11**

It was midafternoon when the three men rode into the yard of Adam's house. Johnny was relieved but perplexed to see the doctor's buggy wondering how Tip beat them there. He hollered for some help as Joe tried to dismount. He was pale and sweating from pain in his arm.

Adam was leaning so far forward on Sport he could just about roll off his horse. Johnny checked on him and found he was barely conscious. He was beginning to suspect Adam had a concussion.

Jake came from the barn and ran to help Joe off his horse just as he started to fall. Johnny got Adam down and had trouble getting his boss to put one foot in front of the other. Jake called again to the house for help.

Ben and Hoss came out and together they got Joe into the downstairs guest room. Adam collapsed on the sofa, not wanting to attempt the stairs. Johnny gave a quick recount of what had happened and that he thought Adam was showing signs of a concussion, then he and Jake left.

Hoss took a bowl of water and bandages in the bedroom for Joe. He reset Joe's arm and wrapped it to keep it stable until the doctor could look at it. Joe was able to tell Hoss a little of what he'd learned from Adam and about the fight before he finally gave into the pain and passed out.

Ben tended to Adam, cleaning his face and knuckles. Hoss came out and filled Ben in on what Joe had told him. Ben was shocked and angered that Adam had attacked Joe but Hoss suggested he should control those emotions until he could get the whole story.

Adam was delirious and drifted in and out of alertness. He kept mumbling about being sorry and worried, apologizing to Joe and Emily. Ben just watched helplessly, waiting for Adam to come around and to be able to talk about what had him so troubled.

After a while Adam settled down to a restless sleep so Ben and Hoss sat and waited. Several cries from upstairs shattered the silence and made Adam sit straight up. He tried to get off the sofa but with his head pounding like a bass drum and the world spinning all cock-eyed he couldn't get his bearings of up or down.

"Pa! Was that Emily? What's happening? Help me get upstairs."

Ben convinced Adam to sit and wait for his dizziness to pass. "Son, the baby's coming. Emily started having contractions just after I arrived. It may not be much longer and you'll be a father."

Adam's panicked expression made Ben keep a firm hand on his son. Suddenly, Adam dropped his head and started saying things Ben thought he'd never hear from his eldest son.

"I've failed her. I should have been here, not running off half-crazy across the ranch. I can't take care of my own wife. I can't protect her. She doesn't deserve to have me around." Adam stood and staggered over to the door. Hoss moved quickly to block the door and placed his big hands on Adam's arms. Adam looked up to see Hoss' blue eyes ignite with anger.

"Where do ya think you're goin'? You have a wife up there that's having your baby. She needs you now and will always need ya. You need to pull yerself together and start acting like her husband and like the man that you are. I won't hear no more talk of you being a failure, Adam. You've been there for that gal every time she needed ya. When that Jason fella got to her and when his crazy sister 'bout done ya both in. Emily said you saved her life when that Charlotte woman shot at her."

Hoss could feel Adam relaxing and starting to slip out of his hands so he helped his brother back to the sofa. Adam sat cradling his head, visibly shaking. Ben leaned in and spoke softly to him. "Adam, what's got you so troubled? Tell us what happened with you and Joe."

In a slow whisper Adam told his father about the nightmares and how they had affected his reasoning. He felt he had failed in being able to protect Emily, to keep her safe over and over whenever the Landrys were involved. And losing so much sleep only made his lack of reasoning worse. He knew he needed to tell someone but the longer it went on the harder it was to talk about. Joe had confronted him. Adam knew his brother spoke the truth but all he could think about was shutting him up. Adam didn't want to face the truth that he needed help from his family to deal with all that had happened to him and Emily at the hands of the Landrys.

"When I saw Joe get hurt because of me, something snapped. All of a sudden I didn't know where I was or how I got there. The last several weeks are a blur, Pa. I guess hearing Joe cry out in pain and needing me brought me back to my senses." He paused to take a deep shuddering breath. His head was starting to pound. "Pa, I'm sorry for all the pain I caused everyone, especially Emily. I love her and you know I'd never do anything to hurt her."

"I know son and she knows that too. She never gave up on you, none of us did."

Another cry drifted down the stairs. Then a different cry was heard. One of a baby. All three men looked at each other. Adam stared dumbfounded at the stairs too afraid to move. A half hour later Paul appeared on the landing with a bundle in his arms. He descended slowly and finally reached the sofa. Ben stood and took the sleeping infant from Paul.

"Say hello to your granddaughter, Ben."

He couldn't believe how light she felt and that he was actually holding his grandchild. Holding her brought back so many memories of holding each of his sons. The slight movement of transferring her to Ben woke her up. She lay there staring at him with the lightest blue eyes he'd ever seen. They reminded Ben of Elizabeth's eyes. Hoss peered over his shoulder. "Aw, ain't she sweet. Pa, her eyes are lighter than mine." She began to fuss a bit so Ben cooed at her. Seeing Adam watching him intently, Ben stepped over and carefully placed the child in Adam's arms then looked at Paul waiting for the details. Paul was too busy studying Adam trying to figure out what had happened to him, then realized they were all waiting for more news about the baby and Emily.

"Adam, congratulations. You and Emily have a healthy daughter. And Emily is just fine. She's exhausted but fine. Elsa's tending to her and I'll need to take the child back to her mother in a few minutes. You'll be able to go up to them in just a little while. At that time I think it best you both get some rest. Ben it would be good for both of them to have their dinner in the room."

Ben nodded and told Paul about Joe. Paul went to check on Joe giving the family some privacy.

Hoss sat by Adam mesmerized by the tiny infant in his brother's arms.

"Well, ain't no surprise she's got your black hair. I can't get over how pretty her eyes are. Have you and Emily got a name all picked out?"

Adam remained silent. Using his index finger he gently traced the baby's cheek and soft pink lips. Then he let one of her tiny hands curl around his long finger. He rocked slowly side to side as he began to hum. Ben and Hoss moved away letting Adam bond with his daughter. After a while, Paul returned and took her back upstairs so Emily could nurse her.

An hour later the family was invited upstairs to greet Emily and the baby. Adam balanced stiffly on the bed as Ben and Hoss spoke briefly to Emily then left. Elsa and Paul followed them out.

Emily was concerned about Adam's bruised face and sunken eyes. He refused to look at her, keeping his eyes on the cradle and his sleeping daughter. She reached for his arm and squeezed it.

"Adam." Her voice was soft and full of love. "Come lay by me and rest. I need to have you near me right now."

Adam slowly turned his head to look at her and saw only love in her storm blue eyes. He changed to some sleeping pants and slipped under the covers next to his wife. She snuggled under his arm, laying her head on his shoulder.

Feeling the tension in his body she slowly caressed his arm and chest. After a few minutes she felt his fingers working through her damp hair. Emily sensed him relaxing and heard his heart rate slow down.

"Adam, I'd like to tell everyone our baby's name. Are we still choosing our mothers' names?"

Adam took a few moments to respond. "I'd like to make a small change. Instead of Mary Elizabeth, I'd like to call her Rosemary Elizabeth. When I held her downstairs she made me think of the roses Marie had grown. Her skin was as soft as the petals and her lips the color of the flowers."

"That's a wonderful idea. Shall we call her Rosemary or Rosie?"

"Rosie, like her mother's lips." He rose up on one elbow and kissed Emily, then settled back down against the pillows. In a few more minutes, husband and wife were asleep.

Adam awoke an hour later to a darkening room and the cries of their baby. Shaking the sleep from his head he found the dizziness was gone but his head still ached. He lit a lamp and instinctively moved to the cradle to pick up his daughter. She was quite wet but her crying stopped as soon as she heard her father's gentle voice. Adam changed her and the bedding with remembered expertise, recalling all those times when Hoss and Joe were babies.

When he reached the bed, Emily smiled as she took their daughter. "You did that very well for a beginner."

"I had a lot of training taking care of Hoss and Joe. I'm a bit rusty but I think I put the diaper on right." He smirked as he brushed Rosie's soft black hair.

"If that's your rusty mode I can't wait to see expertise." Adam chuckled as he went to clean up the room moving slowly so as not to make his head pound any more than it already was.

Hearing her husband's deep throated chuckle warmed Emily's heart. She watched him shyly, knowing she needed to feed Rosie. Adam soon joined his wife and child on the bed.

"Adam, I need to feed Rosie. I'd like to you stay but would you be comfortable as I feed her?"

Adam smiled. "Sweetheart, with two younger brothers I understand what is natural for a mother to do. I love you and our daughter. I would never be uncomfortable when you have to feed her."

Emily nodded shyly. She turned to Rosie and began feeding her. Adam was nearly brought to tears at the beauty of watching the joining of mother and child. At that moment he felt more in love with his wife than ever before.

Once Rosie was fed and sleeping again, Adam made his way halfway down the stairs before his dizziness came back. Paul looked up and saw Adam swaying. He got to the steps just in time to keep him from falling.

"You need to be lying down Adam, and especially not trying to negotiate those stairs. Lie down here and let me look at you."

Adam tried to wave Paul off but didn't have the strength. "Make it quick Paul. I just came down to let Elsa know Emily and I are ready for dinner. Ow! What are you trying to do to me?"

"I'm trying to examine my patient. I see you have a sore neck, dizziness, and you're right jaw is swollen. That must be where Joe hit you and it snapped your head back. Am I right?"

Sore and irritated, Adam could only nod.

"Therefore, my diagnosis is that you have a mild concussion and you need to be in bed sleeping. That will also be the cure for your exhaustion that I can see in your eyes, your posture and your shaking hands. Elsa has a tray ready for you and Emily. I'll get Hoss to help you back upstairs. Then I don't want to see you down here again until tomorrow evening. Am I making myself clear?"

Adam knew he'd been overruled. "Understood. Um, how is Joe? Can I see him for a minute?"

"Just for a minute. Hoss is with him helping him eat."

Together, doctor and patient made their way into the guest room. Joe was propped up in bed eating while Hoss held his plate. Joe looked up in mid bite and grinned.

"Hey brother. Glad to see you up and about. Feeling better? When do I get to meet my niece?"

"Hey Joe. You don't seem to be any worse for wear. How's your arm?"

"Paul said it'll heal just fine. He said Hoss did a great job setting it. I won't be working for a while so I can come visit my niece a lot over the next few weeks."

Adam groaned and leaned heavily against the door frame. Joe's bright smile darkened to concern for his brother.

Paul noticed and quickly explained. He knew Joe felt guilty for hitting his brother so hard. "It's nothing a day in bed won't fix. You two can spend more time together tomorrow. Hoss help Adam get back upstairs. I need to tell Elsa to bring the tray. Joe you rest too after you finish eating."

"Yes sir. Hey Adam, what's the baby's name anyway?"

As Ben made his presence known behind Adam, Adam smiled proudly and told his family. "Rosemary Elizabeth. Mary and Elizabeth for our mothers and Rose for the roses Marie used to grow. We'll call her Rosie." Adam saw the misty look in his father's eyes and knew they'd chosen well.

Despite the pleasure Adam felt after revealing his daughter's name it all became too much for him. He started to slide down the wall as his exhaustion took over. Hoss caught him and guided him upstairs to his bed. Elsa followed with the tray. Hoss and Elsa stayed for a short visit while they ate, then left them to rest.

Adam and Emily lay quietly in their bed with arms around each other. Adam finally broke the silence.

"Emmie, I'm so sorry for all the hurt I caused you over these last weeks. I was having nightmares about Jason and Charlotte. I just couldn't get them out of my head. I kept reliving all of it. I also felt I'd let you down. I didn't protect you like I'm supposed to. It really scared me when I saw you lying on the floor in the shack and all that blood behind you. I thought I'd lost you and I had failed to keep you safe." He drew her tightly to him and began to release all the emotions that had built up inside of him.

Emily remained still until Adam had calmed down. When he pulled back and she was able to look at him her face was as tear-stained as his. He started to speak but she brushed her fingers against his lips.

"Adam, I have always felt safe with you. There was never a time when I ever thought I couldn't depend on you to be there for me. Somehow I knew that when I first saw you sitting in that cafe in Sacramento. I was shaken by someone following me and I needed help. That's when I saw this very handsome and very nicely dressed man sitting by himself with all kinds of papers spread out in front of him, and his food getting cold. I knew I had to meet you and I felt that you were someone I could trust. I couldn't believe you were so cordial to me even though I was so forward with you." She giggled at the memory then turned serious again. "That time we spent together made me feel the safest I'd felt in a long time.

Adam smirked, "I was rather taken aback by your forwardness but having been captured by the beauty in your eyes and hearing your concerns, I decided you were more important than any proprietary concerns." He leaned in and kissed her.

She reached over to the nightstand and picked up a necklace. It was a silver heart with two small sapphires inside.

"Adam, do you remember what you said when you gave me this necklace for my birthday that year? You told me the two stones were me and you."

"I said it meant that I'm never far away."

Emily waited patiently for that to sink in.

Adam took the necklace in his hand then looked sideways at Emily. "You are a sly lady Emily Cartwright and I love you very much."

"I love you, too. And I know in my heart that you will never be far away from me."

They snuggled together for a few more minutes until Rosie woke up. Once she was fed and sleeping again, Adam and Emily fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Adam's recovery had begun, both physically and emotionally. For the first couple of days Adam and Emily slept nearly as much as little Rosemary Elizabeth. Of course Rosie saw to it he and Emily awoke every couple of hours during the night but after she went back to sleep, so did Adam. When they were awake, they marveled at the wonder of their daughter, and they talked about all Adam had held inside him. It was a healing time for both of them. Little Rosie turned out to be their light in a dark tunnel. As their days (and nights) were filled with her, there was little room for anything else. Joe had stayed for a couple of days so he and Adam could talk about their brotherly skirmish, as Hoss had started calling it, and also so he could get to know his niece better. They also began to make plans for starting their own business of horse breeding which would become reality by next year.

By the end of August, a month after Rosie was born, Adam had fully recovered and was his old self again. Even his limp was gone. He and Emily were getting good at caring for Rosie. She was a calm and easy baby. She would love for Emily to walk her around but it was Adam who put her to bed at night since Rosie had grown accustomed to his lullabies.

There was also another round of excitement going through the Cartwright family. Elsa's and Hoss' wedding had been set for the end of September. Emily's father, Henry, had arrived from New York as soon as he'd gotten the telegram inviting him to come see his granddaughter. Theodore and Carla had also arrived from Sacramento and were staying at Ben's house. Both Cartwright houses were filled with guests and happy chatter.

On a warm Autumn morning a stray breeze rolled down the hillside to brush against the small circle of friends and family gathered on the edge of Lake Tahoe. The sky was as deep an azure blue as the lake itself. It was a blue reflected in Hoss' eyes as he stood on the shore and said his vows to Elsa Larsson. After sharing their promises of love and exchanging rings, Hoss took his bride into his arms, gave her a gentle but passionate kiss, then swung her around as everyone cheered.

After a grand celebration at the Ponderosa homestead, Hoss drove Elsa up to a small, secluded cabin a few miles from the main house. It was the first Cartwright home and had been refurbished and given to Adam and Emily for their wedding night. Now it was a surprise given by Adam and Emily for Hoss and Elsa's special night. With a conspiratorial wink, Adam told Hoss it was the best way to get his marriage started off right. Hoss blushed so brightly everyone in the room broke out laughing. But after the first night, Hoss never questioned Adam's wisdom again.

That same night as Hoss and Elsa were discovering their love for each other, Adam and Emily were snuggled together in the swing on their front porch enjoying the warm evening. Henry had volunteered to take care of Rosie for the evening giving her parents some much appreciated time alone.

"Mmm, it's a nice evening."

"Yes it is. There seems to be more stars out tonight."

"It's the lack of a moon."

"Oh, I suppose so."

"I owe you an apology."

"Oh?"

"I didn't dance with you enough tonight."

"You didn't?"

"No, I feel I neglected my beautiful wife."

"I see. And what do you propose to do to make it up to me?"

"Would you allow me the honor of this dance milady?"

"Adam, not here. Someone will see."

"There's just you and me and the stars, my love."

"Mmm…"

"How about this….and this….?"

"Oh, now you've got my attention, kind sir."

"I believe... it's a nice night ...for a true apology, my dear."

'Whatever you say. You have my complete devotion."

"I'll be forever devoted to you my sweet."

"And never far away."

"Mmm...Never….far….away."

 _The End_


End file.
